


The Extinguishing Light Within

by sampsonknight



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aftermath of an Episode, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Darkness, Gen, Horror, Monster - Freeform, Nightmares, Sanity, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-30 08:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 31,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sampsonknight/pseuds/sampsonknight
Summary: Disclaimer: TMNT  isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.(TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)Warning: It has horror elements.Rate: TThis is my secret santa gift for :icontmntlovingleo:The prompt was a story based after the 2k3 episode "The darkness within"Summery: It has been months since the horrors of the Volpehart building, and Leo thought it was all over... or was Leo just at the brink of losing his mind?





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

  ** _(What do you desire... the world... wealth...)_  
  
 _He stood there in a red-lit cave covered with crystals that glimmer to the hellish glow. The ground beneath him was dry dirt and its dust rose when he shifted his feet. There was a coldness to this cavern,_ an darkness _hidden from sight and the longer he lingered there the more of its presence could be felt. Sweat ran down his brow as he was faced with the dilemma at hand, stay and wait or move forward to see what the two archways in the distance would lead him._  
  
 _(It can be all yours... Tell me what it is that you want...)_  
  
 _He clenched his fists focusing on those two exits in hopes it would lead him somewhere far from here, far from... that dark presence. The dust kicked up marking his path as he treaded lightly as possible towards his escape, hearing odd noises rise from between the cracks of the gem walls. It was stirring, coming for him. His heart raced and he could feel the anxiety rising in his very soul. It was there, it was coming, it was calling... whispering for him and him alone._  
  
 _(I... know what you want turtle... its...)_**  
  
A scream abruptly echoed in the once silent air, shaking the muscular turtle awake in fright, as he lunged forward in his hammock causing it to sway to one side and before he knew it his weight aided it to turn full circle, dropping him to the cold hard cement ground beak first.  
  
“What the shell!” he yelped feeling the rush of heat and the stinging of his beak. His room cast in shadows circled about making it hard to focus on one item only. In his disoriented state, another helpless scream, or was it still the same one, not letting go of the air, reached his eardrums that made his heart clench in fear and he rushed to his feet turning pure white as his head whipped towards his closed door.  
  
“Leo?” Raph gasped, not believing his ears yet knew it was his older brother for his younger brother nor Donatello who was in the same direction of the screaming sounded alike. The scream still ringing Raph collected his senses dashing towards the door not before swooping up his sia and unfortunately wasn't able to snatch his mask that was out of arm's reach, since it was on the other side of the room from being flung by his hammock.   
  
The cold steel of his door handle made him shiver, leaving him with a sense of dread still horrifyingly hearing his eldest brother bellowing like someone was murdering him. As he opened the door, he was consumed by all possibilities, an intruder entering the lair and harming his brother, to something unspeakable happening to him, such as in the likes to what happen to Donnie making him mutate and the pain he suffered as he did so. Out of his room, he heard the door to his right swing open and a sleepy half awake Mikey stumbled out wide eyes, regardless of the bags under them.  
  
“What the shell dude?” Mikey asked groggily.  
  
“Don't know, arm yourself,” Raph hissed, not believing Mikey wasn't more diligent, what time did the brother get to bed? He wouldn't be surprised very late since after he dove into that new game he received from April.  
  
The muscular turtle knowing this wasn't a moment to criticize the young fool, he ignored the kid brother and ran towards Leo's room, where the screaming was coming from and entered without hesitation.   
  
The older brother's room was in disarray, from the normal tidy and Raph would say OCD cleanliness.   
  
Books were scattered around the room, there painted in a red substance, he hoped wasn't blood of some sorts, scribbled words on the walls and ceiling was nothing short then nonsense. There was more, cluttering the floor was ripped up papers and Leo's dresser was flat on the ground with his belonging smashed and broken around it.   
  
Within the center of the chaos, still in his bed lying on his shell was Leo blankets off as his body was stiff with his arms to his side with his head facing towards the ceiling, eyes still closed tightly. Under those eyelids, Raph could see movement. The other disturbing display his brother was showing was that his mouth was wide open, screaming what horrors he was enduring.   
  
Was he meditating?  
  
Was he sleeping?   
  
Engulfed in a nightmare was all Raph could conclude. Either way, he wasn't going to stand there any more coming to his brother's aid and placing his hand on Leo's shoulder. Maybe he should be more cautious or looked for the individual that destroyed Leo's room, yet his focus was on the brother instead.  
  
“Leo...” Raph nudged softly, trying to call his brother from his perils.  
  
Leo to Raph's dismay did not stop yet continued becoming louder, then suddenly Leo started to thrash around arms flailing about, that the one closest to Raph jerked up slamming into Raph's jaw with a raw force.   
  
The red-clad brother caught off guard staggered back moaning as he bit his damn tongue of all things, eyes on Leo, who was not fazed by the uppercut on him, moving wildly in his bed as if something was attacking him.  
  
“What is going on?” Mikey finally came in, then froze in horror by the display of his brother and the room.  
  
“Shell like I know...” Raph hissed holding his chin that was becoming red. Mikey's eyes darted to it in question, to give his heart a break from the scary chaos that was going down, yet Raph pulled the little brother's eyes towards his own instead, “Shell don't stand there idiot, get Master Splinter!” Raph barked the command in a half panic, seeing his kid brother jump, then turned around with no hesitation to leave this horror show behind, rushing out to find their father, if he wasn't already on his way hearing Leo's cries.  
  
Raph let out a sigh, swallowing his own rising anxiety and focus back on his brother once more pulling his courage to aid him, “Come on Leo wake up,” Raph begged. His brother snared in his own hell didn't awake only fall deeper into the darkness of his nightmare.  
  
 ** _(It's what you want... isn't it?)_**

**_Leo dashed forward quickly choosing a path that was no different in appearance as the other. The walls here were a red rock, no gems to glitterfy it and there were cracks in the stone surface that leaked out some black ooze. The darkness behind him came swiftly after him as he had no time to think or question his decisions, going deeper into the heart of this place.  
  
(I can give it to you... just...)_**  
  
“Leonardo my son, you must awake,” his father called. A warm hand was on his shoulder soothing his fears pulling him towards it. “Leonardo my son, you're stronger than this, now come back to us.”  
  
With a gasping choked up scream, Leo sprang upwards quickly, feeling a rush of blood rushing to his brain and making him feel ill and disoriented.   
  
His room swirled around him and he could feel three sets of eyes on him. Eyes that were familiar and comforting from what he left behind. What was it that he left, that brought this sense of dread and despair to his very soul? The turtle slowly breathing, heavily and a bit taxing, he turned towards the warm body next to him.  
  
“Father?” Leo forced out, feeling his throat a desert and his voice was rough and husky then it should be.  
  
“Yes my son,” the old rat answered, not removing his hand on Leo's shoulder.  
  
“What... what's going on?” Leo asked, swallowing the saliva in his mouth, hoping it would help his throat, yet did nothing.  
  
“I was hoping you would tell me,” Splinter said softly hinting to the condition to Leo's room.  
  
Leo's eyes moved away from his father's face just noticing Raph was behind his father with a wearisome look that didn't suit him and then towards his room that looked like it was ransacked.  
  
“I...” Leo gasped.  
  
“What's going on?” Donnie's voice cut in from the doorway. The turtle looking half dead, which wasn't surprising since that was his normal face in the morning, he let out a yawn and then a gasp of confusion towards the event at hand.  
  
Mikey who was at the door too sighed shrugging and canted his head at Donnie, “Bro you're late for the party.”  
  
“I'm what now?” Donnie blinked.  
  
“Michelangelo fetch some water for your brother, and Donatello we are finding out what has happened,” Master Splinter interrupted.  
  
“Yes Master,” Mikey rushed out not for he was ordered, but wanting to get back in time not to miss any the juicy information that he knew would take him a decade to pry out of Donnie later.  
  
Splinter let out a breath of what they all figured was a bit of annoyance, then turned his attention once more towards Leo, “Leonardo can you tell me what has occurred?”  
  
Leo a bit white around the collar, shook his head in dismay, “I'm sorry Master I have no idea, when I went to bed after Raph came back from Casey's, my room wasn't in this condition and I still don't know why you are all in here.”  
  
“You were screaming like a banshee,” Raph mutter sourly.  
  
“I was?”  
  
“Yes, my son, I had to wake you from your nightmare,” his father admitted.  
  
“Was Leo sleepwalking,” Donnie spoken up quickly moving into the room, minding his footing not to step on anything that was broken.  
  
“He was in his bed when I came in and only made any movement when I tried to wake him up,” Raph explained, “the room was trashed before I got here.”  
  
“An intruder?” Donnie question as Splinter and Raph looked at each other in question. No one confirming it was or wasn't, Donnie nodded quickly, “I will check the security than to make sure,” he turned around then was stopped by his father.  
  
“Donatello, arm yourself with your weapon,” Splinter reminded the turtle he was unarmed and with no mask as well.  
  
“Yes Sensei,” Donnie exited the room just as Mikey was entering.  
  
“I have the water,” Mikey brought it to his father.  
  
“Thank you, Michelangelo. Now go assist your brother Donatello, I wish that no one to be left alone until we know what has happened tonight,” Splinter insisted, feeling careless about making Mikey go alone for a glass of water on his own where there could be someone still in their mist.  
  
“Umm, okay, am I missing something here?” Mikey asked, yet got an eye full from not just Master Splinter but Raph as well, “Never mind, I will get Don to fill me in.” The kid brother scampered off as his voice could be heard from the hallway bombarding Donnie with questions as they both descended down the stairs towards the lab.  
  
“Sensei, what do we do now?” Raph inquired not feeling comfortable in the room.  
  
“We move down to the living room,” he instructed passing the water to Leo, who took it gratefully taking a sip.  
  
Once he was done, he looked up at his father, “Master is it wise, the living room is wide open and...”  
  
“It is better than staying in this small space my son.”  
  
“I guess...” Leo tried to get up, then fell back on his ass. With a long sigh, he couldn't believe his luck, something was going down in his home and his body felt weak and drained, what was going on?

“Here, bro,” Raph insisted extending his hand to Leo.  
  
Leo nodded, taking it with no argument and was helped to his feet. Once there it was like a slap in the face, his whole body starting from his toes moving up to the top of his head, was invaded by a vibrating sensation of something he couldn't explain. It swept through him and he staggered forward, if it wasn't for his brother's quick reflexes, he would have went crashing down beak first to his floor.  
  
“Shell Leo,” Raph muttered tightening his lips as his father's eyes met his, “Master, I don't know about bringing him down the stairs is a good idea.”  
  
“I'm fine,” Leo willed himself to be stable, for how long he wasn't sure as he straightened up and push himself forward. Which didn't last a second as his father gave him a disapproving look, “Leonardo you will let your brother help you. Raphael, we will go downstairs, now assist your brother,” he said sternly leaving the room. Both turtle's sighed for their own reasons following their father's lead.  
  


* * *

  
  
He felt claustrophobic being surrounded by his family.  
  
Normally this wasn't an issue yet all he wanted was to drop the subject at hand, knowing full well there could be potential threats lurking about by the evidence of his room. Even so, the nightmarish screaming that he had endured and bellowed out, its embarrassment with being nicknamed the fearless leader, was weighing on him greater than anything else.   
  
He desperately wanted to forget it even happened, pass it off as nothing, any other brother would have if it was one of them, yet for it was he that had what Raph insisted must have been a really bad nightmare or night-terror, he was being dissected over it.   
  
Their eyes were the bright lights targeting him and their questions like knives, cut his pride bones deep.   
His restraints to the operating table where his bodies own doing, being weak and being very difficult to manage, refusing to follow his brain's commands.   
  
Even the idealism of this surfacing up, fresh in his mind's eye, he couldn't shake it off, regardless if it was a bit too imaginative for his taste, far from reality, yet felt so real in many ways.  
  
“So you can't remember anything?” Raph asked that same question more than once, it was the fifth, he could recall that he was able to keep track of.   
  
The red mask brother sat there to the right of him, on the lazy boy chair's arm, perch like a vulture greedily waiting for an answer to snatch up and devour.   
  
The brother rolled his eyes not buying it, “Come on Leo, you have to remember something, anything.”  
  
“As I stated Raphael I don't remember anything, the last thing was going to bed,” he boorishly answered.  
  
“I--” Raph started to argue only to be stopped by his father who was seated in his chair to Leo's right.  
  
“That would be enough my son, if Leonardo can't recall any details, then we leave it at that. Donatello hopefully will shed some light to the situation at hand,” he said calmly and then peered into the lair's darkness then back to his sons.  
  
“What if Don doesn't find anything?” Raph asked.  
  
“Then we will have to conclude this was an isolated incident, and Leonardo's nightmare must have affected him to act out towards his own room.”  
  
Leo shuddered, not sure what was worse, the thought someone had intruded in his room and did their way with it as he never sense them when he slumbered, or it was him inflicted by this nightmare everyone insisting he was plagued with, resorting to being violent in his own sleep.   
  
He was praying it was someone that had discovered the lair, at least he knew how to handle that, compared to having no control of his own body in a sleeping state.  
  
Suddenly footsteps began to make their way to the small group as heads darted in the direction they came from. Leo stiffened when it was Donnie and Mikey seeing the judgmental faces they have worn. He knew the verdict was out, it was his own doing and there was no evidence of anyone entering or leaving the lair.  
  
"So?" Raph asked hastily not even giving either younger brother a chance to reach the living space before demanding an explanation.  
  
Mikey shrugged as Donnie let out a sigh.  
  
"There was nothing on the tapes, no one coming in or out of the lair in the past five hours," Donnie insisted.  
  
"How about before that, my son?" Master Splinter inquired, seeing Donnie shake is head.  
  
"Sorry Sensei, I'm afraid it wasn't some intruder," Donnie answered, giving Leo a sympathetic look.  
  
"I see then," his father sat back on his chair thinking over the situation as he did, Donnie placed his focus on Leo.  
  
"Leo how are you feeling?" the purple mask brother questioned, something no one has bothered trying. Every question was what happened not one was over any concerns of his well being.  
  
Leo sighed, "I'm fine Donnie, right now I just want to tidy up my room and get back to bed. We all should get some sleep, we have training in the morning." The three brothers moaned on the idea of training after this.  
  
"We are taking the day off my son," Master Splinter answered, now with Leo groaning in alarm and disapproval.  
  
“But Sensei --”

“It is final Leonardo,” his father commanded with no reasonable explanation, rising to his feet and heading to his room. Leo stood there gawking at his Master, why were they getting a day off training? So what he had a nightmare that was a poor excuse and if it was that easy to get out of training his kid brother would have exploited it years ago.  
  
“Well then,” Mikey broke the silence as the eyes shifted towards him, “I will grab a broom, mop and the garbage bags.”  
  
“Mikey, I can clean my own room,” Leo snarled raising some eyebrows. He ignored the other two, especially Donnie, who was studying him. He was tired and now frustrated with how everyone was treating this little meaningless nightmare a crippling wound, that he had to be bedridden, in a manner of speaking from training. Even regardless all four were told no training, he knew mainly it was towards him and to prevent him from trying to find a way to join his brother's training later that day.  
  
“I know bro, but it would be faster two or more taking a crack at it. Like you said we need to get back to bed and would be unfair to have you to do this on your own,” Mikey pointed out with a warm smile not taken back to his brother's rising bad mood.  
  
He rolled his eyes, “Fine, but this doesn't mean you can use this as a way to weasel your way out of cleaning your room tomorrow. If we are not training we should take this as an opportunity to clean the lair.”  
  
“Seriously,” Raph moaned.  
  
“Seriously, besides we all know we have to at one point or another,” He explained, then turned to Raph, “Would you rather do it next week and deal with training on top of it?”  
  
“No…” Raph rubbed his head and caved in moving away from his brothers, calling over his shell, “If I'm going to play maid tomorrow like shell I'm helping with your room, I want some damn sleep.”  
  
“Oh, playing maid!” Mikey grinned devilishly to have Raph give him the finger not to dare or he will visit the grave at such an early age, regardless they are brothers.  
  
Leo rolled his eyes, looking over towards Donnie, “I will take it you're going to insist to help with my room too?”  
  
“Nope,” Donnie yawned, “ I need to do a few things in the lab before I head back to bed.”  
  
“A few things?” Leo questioned suspiciously.  
  
“Dude, I wouldn't worry about Donnie-boy staying up too much longer. So come on, let's get your room fixed up,” Mikey slithered his arm under and around Leo's, pulling him along.  
  
“Wait, I'm not done talk--”  
  
“Lecturing Don,” Mikey interrupted him, “I know, I know, but time is escaping bro we need to make haste,” the kid brother poetically put it.  
  
Leo sighed, not arguing making a mental note to make sure Donatello has gone to bed when he and Mikey were done with his room.  
  


* * *

  
  
“Morning,” he greeted his just awaken brothers. They piled into the room one by one heading towards their routine posts, Donnie on the left-hand side of the table that had the newspaper awaiting, something Leo did in the early morning before anyone else was up. He couldn't cook nor dared, especially trying to brew coffee, since the last time he did Donnie accused him of trying to poison him. So this little gesture made him feel a bit helpful and also a way to beg for forgiveness, not for the death coffee, but the past mutilations of Donnie's dear babies… the toasters.  
  
Raph on cue grunted giving Leo a lazy eye, too tired to bother to grumble how the shell the leader could be this damn perky in the morning, while Mikey slowly rising from his dead zombie state dragged his feet towards the kitchen.   
  
There the kid brother would find a fresh glass of orange juice and the items he would need to start breakfast. The only thing Leo was permitted to touch in the kitchen, unsupervised.  
  
As for him, Leo sat in his chair across from Donnie with a cup of his tea, the other thing he was okay to interact with, well the kettle that was.  
  
“How are you feeling this morning?” Donnie started receiving a frown from Leo.  
  
“I'm fine,” Leo insisted not believing that this was going to be the topic of discussion this early.  
  
“Did you get any sleep?”  
  
“Of course I did,” Leo lied not wanting to throw something for his brother to pick apart, and to cover it, he stared directly into Donnie’s eyes with his own question knowing the brother would drop the matters at hand in mere seconds, “As of you? Did you even go back to sleep last night?”  
  
Donnie shifted in his seat darting his eyes towards the newspaper, “Why would you think I didn’t?”  
  
Leo shrugged, “Just making sure you didn’t get too involved in what you needed to do that just couldn’t wait for the morning,” he pushed, and hope it was enough to stop what happened to him last night rising from the grave yet again.  
  
Donnie's eyes met with Leo’s, “Don’t worry Leo I got the right amount of sleep last night, now what were you planning for today? You mention about spring cleaning, I am assuming?”  
  
With a smile of victory, that of course, everyone around him would take it as him just thinking of some miserable tasks for them to take part, not realizing that wasn’t the case, he got what he wanted and now things were going forward and not reflecting that night’s events.  
  
“As you simply put it Don, spring cleaning, we start with the rooms, throw out any clutter and then once that is done, we will divvy up the chores to clean the bathrooms down fully, scrub down the dojo and then any other odds and ends.

 

A heavy sigh escaped the two brothers as another long-winded one came rolling from the kitchen.  
  
“Then it's settled,” Leo mused, getting an eyebrow of defeat and frustration from Raph as Donnie picked up his paper reading through it.  
  


* * *

  
  
One brush, a bucket full of soap, he narrowed his eyes to the showers and knew the hidden enemy at hand… the mold! His bandana wrapped neatly around his neck, he slapped on a rubber glove picturing a movie scene of a doctor getting ready to do an exam.  
  
“You're not going to war Leo,” his brother told him stepping up beside him. Donnie looked about then to him. “It's not that bad in here we have been keeping it up.”  
  
“I know, but the same time it's either Raph or Mikey that has been cleaning the bathroom and we both know half fast they could be.”  
  
“Is it why you insisted they clean the dojo?” Donnie leaned forward.  
  
“Yes, since we normally clean it, so there isn't much for them to do compared to this room…”  
  
His brother took a breath, shaking his head, “ When you put it that way, I see what you mean.”  
  
“Then let's get this over with,” Leo took the lead.  
  
It was a large job finding things growing that was overlooked and sadly it has already been almost an hour since they have started.  
  
“So Leo…” Donnie started in that voice that made Leo dread getting this brother to help him out.  
  
Leo stood there scrubbing down one of the shower faucets. He desperately was thinking a way to avoid what he feared was another crack at last night's events.  
  
“Was last night the only night you been having nightmares?” Donnie asked as Leo's heart raced.  
  
“You know any other night my room was trashed?” he could only respond.  
  
“Your room doesn't have to be for you to experience nightmares, Leo,” his brother grumbled.  
  
He sighed, turning his face towards the worried turtle, "Donnie there is nothing for you to worry about--”  
  
“Leo there is much to worry about for starters, your avoiding my question and…”  
  
“And?” Leo crossed his arms.  
  
“And there is the fact your sleep patterns are way off from the norm and I believe you are being plagued by nightmares and hiding the fact.”  
  
His face scrunched up not impressed by his brother's accusations that were true. He has been constantly bombarded with sleepless nights being startled awake from something or another, never recalling what it the dream was about, and when it came down to investigating the lair for what may have startled him out of sleep, he came empty handed every time never finding anything that was the cause.   
  
Even so, Leo refused to mention it to anyone seeing this phase will pass on its own and no one will be the wiser. That was until last night that must have clued Donnie in.  
  
“Not sure what you're talking about,” Leo answered hoarsely.  
  
“You very well know what I'm getting at Leo,” Donnie pointed his thick finger at his stubborn brother, shaking it. “I'm not the only one that has noticed you know. The baggy eyes and decline of energy you have been displaying is a clear sign. Then there is Master Splinter.”  
  
“Father?” he inquired wondering what he was getting at since his master hasn't voiced any concerns.  
  
“Yes, father has noticed too and came to me for some advice since he was concerned over the fact that during your meditation sessions you have been falling asleep.”  
  
“I'm not Michelangelo!” Leo growled insulted.  
  
“Leo, yes you are not Mikey doesn’t disclaim what is going on,” Donnie said calmly, knowing he was best not to challenge Leo’s frustration towards him with his own, that would only fuel the situation and nothing would be resolved.  
  
“Donnie…” Leo looked away then turned when he felt his brother’s hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Leo if it makes you feel better I will not push this, but want you to know I’m here and you can talk to me any time. Everything you say I promise to keep it confidential if that is what you wish, but please don’t think you have to deal with this alone,” Donnie showed his support.  
  
A flash of guilt filled Leo as he couldn’t look at his brother anymore, feeling he would break down and admit what, what isn’t there?   
  
Donnie to his surprise only nodded, then picked up his bucket, “I will start on the washroom stalls.” With that, the conversation was over and Leo stood there lost.   
  
Was he to talk to Donnie? Was there anything he could even talk about?   
  
Sure the nightmares, but how long would that last and the night before was a one-time thing, maybe he should try to get more sleep instead and see where it takes him.  
  


* * *

  
  
_**(What do you desire... the fame... fortune...)  
  
His body stiffened finding he was surrounded by red walls of crystal, and before him was two paths and the darkness was behind him.  
  
(It can be all yours... Tell me what it is that you want...)  
  
He ran for it, dashing towards what he believed was the exit.  
  
(I... know what you want turtle... its...)** _

  
  
With a gasping breath as if someone was suffocating him with a pillow, Leo reared up feeling the cold kisses on his hot skin.   
  
He was soaking wet and his blankets were a dark colour showing how much they showcased his sweat.   
  
His eyes trailed around in anticipation of being in the presence of a family member, yet only the darkness greeted him.   
  
Not moving he took his breaths easing his nerves and slowly searched for his light to get a better look than just seeing what was in front of him.  
  
He finally found what he was looking for, he flicked the switch as he shuddered at the sight, blinking horror. His room was trashed once more and to his left on the wall in a red substance with four scrambled words clear as day.   
  
“What dol you desirhe?”

 

* * *

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)  
> Warning: It has horror elements.  
> Rate: T
> 
> This is my secret santa gift for Tmntlovingleo  
> The prompt was a story based after the 2k3 episode "The darkness within"
> 
> Summary: Just great! Once again he wakes up from a nightmare to find his room was destroyed, no doubt by his hand. Did he tell his brothers this time around? What do you think? The worse part is that things are starting to turn to the creepy and weird side for the fearless leader, it's out of his control and he has no clue!

 

* * *

He stared at his room in horror, what was going on?

What was with the writing on the walls?

It didn’t make any sense at all then again, it felt familiar as if something in the back of his mind was screaming this can’t be happening, this is coming to pass, it is more than a nightmare, crossing the border of one's mind to reality.  
  
“What the shell?” he felt his body shake uncontrollably, making him feel ill and wish to hide in his sheets, a secondary option to his shell.   
  
This was so potent he let out a whimper feeling helpless as some child, it surprised him and he rushed out of his bed at full tilt going into his closet. There, tucked away in a corner was a bucket with now cold water and some rags just in case this did happen and he could cover it up before anyone was the wiser.  
  
Maybe he shouldn’t do this, and let his family know, yet after that day how everyone acted, he wanted to avoid it at all costs.   
  
Leo with the bucket at hand and the room that was no better shape than the other day, he took action cleaning all evidence to every detail, for anything that was broken that survived the first night, he hid them in his closet along with the red bucket of water and cloths.   
  
When he was done, he let out a sigh of annoyance, of course, it was quarter to six and he wanted to be up around then to meditate, yet was that a good idea?   
  
Shuffling his feet hesitantly towards the door, when he finally opened it to his surprise, he was greeted by the quiet and peaceful aura of the home and it made him feel a bit more at ease as he made his way down the stairs towards the Dojo. From there he walked towards the other side of the room that branched off into a small space that he claimed as his designated meditation room.   
  
After the invasion of the Mikey, trying every way possible to distract him and mostly on a bet or two, he had it up to here with it, not tolerating the mischievous ways of his younger brother's behaviour.   
  
With no amount of lectures or discipline could discourage the brother's efforts, he instead had to take out one variable, the easy access to him when in meditation.   
  
In hence the room that was a storage for some time was converted into a safe haven for him and he never looked back on the decision.   
  
Mikey would be Mikey he concluded painfully at times, so it was best to find alternate ways to deal with him, even if for him of all brothers to think out of the box and to be creative to achieve any progress with his brother. Sometimes though Leo swore that the kid brother at times does these antics for a reason and no matter how many times he even brought it up with Donnie neither could explain or figure out the kid brother's motives behind his actions.  
  
The room as it should be, with his display of candles that he had replaced a few days ago very new and fresh for burning, Leo entered the room going towards the lighter and like a ritual he lit everyone before heading for the center to start his meditation session.   
  
He crossed his legs, breathing in from his nostrils and out through his mouth in a slow, repetitive motion, counting back from ten.  
  


* * *

  
  
An old fashion room that kept to the eighteen-century theme surrounded him, as he stood there in the middle of this unfamiliar place.   
  
There was a feeling of soft fabric rubbing between his toes that he quickly discovered it was a decorative floor mat, with stunning hues of red and light blues intertwine with each other by the patterns he would have seen in old photos.

Such craftsmanship isn't seen these days, otherwise, unless it was a historian building or a museum, unless if someone was into that era's fashion would anyone find such a piece in a normal everyday home.

To think he was so focused on the carpet that when he raised his eyes up and soaked in the fine details of this room, he was overwhelmed by the feeling he either has stepped back in time, or someone had pulled it out of a history book and recreated it.

To his right was a large solid, what appeared to be oak, bookshelf tall and wide, housing some he would guess very expensive artifacts that look genuine not fakes, amongst old very well preserved thick books.

To the other side was a well crafted, sturdy elegant desk, with designs carved in its wooden frame, a wood he didn't recognize. Behind it, as if standing tall was a luxurious fine leather chair waiting for someone to occupy its space.   
  
With all the decorations, hanging paintings and other objects, he felt out of place being a turtle from the sewers.   
  
The room had one important detail he took note, one that made him question all the more where he was, it was the lamps that were of gold, burning an odd pale blue flame that did not alter any of the colours in the room acting like any other source of light and it kept the area well lit.   
  
His eyes in worry, fear of exposure searched for life, finding only the shadows were there for his company, cast by not just the lamps, but the lone fireplace that crackle and pop of the burning wood within.  
  
“Where the shell am I?” Leo asked hesitantly, crossing his fingers that no one would answer him. To his luck no one did so, as he took a step towards the draping curtains on the only window in the room, crossing over the rug to the polished and newly waxed wooden floor.   
  
This bothered him, wherever he was, it was well taken care of, there wasn't even one speck of dust to be seen.   
  
It was a clear sign someone did live there or kept care of it at least, besides fireplaces don’t replace their wood nor does a room clean itself, well not to a point of course, he thought of the technology out there and something Donnie was excited over.   
  
Some small tin disk that would crawl around the floor and suck up dirt and whatever else that shouldn't be there. Yet in truth, it kind of creeped him out, it reminded him of mousers without the jaws and wanting to chew on your arm.

This imagery was partially due to the fact he wasn't fond of technology at times, more of an old-fashioned turtle when it came to doing stuff.  
  
The curtain made of a fine red fabric, was soft against his skin as he pulled one to the side to get a better view, and with any luck, some bearings, yet to his dismay out of the window, he could only see was darkness and of course the silhouette of a few trees, but no other details important to waste his time with.   
  
Though... then again, he looked at the trees once more and what he could make out was that they were oddly a grey discolour and even the night sky with its bleak moon overhead, aided nothing to lighten up the area and it too was unnatural in its way. Never in his life has he seen the moon held a grey halo fully absent of any colours as well.  
  
“Odd… a grey forest…” Leo shrugged it off, turning around ignoring the oddity more interested in where he was then what was going on outside, that seemed nothing of value.  
  
Turning back towards the room he cast his gaze over to a door that was closed, it was the only option he had to exit the room and find out more to this mystery.

He made his way to it next, placing his hand on its handle firmly.  
  
It was warm, too warm to be caused by the current's room temperature and surely there were no flames awaiting beyond it, since it would be too hot to the touch if that was so.

No, it was the same as if someone had their hand on it before his and the metal had captured the body heat of the said person.   
  
Turning it, seeing it would be pointless to stay there, to his surprise and discomfort it opened with ease with no resistance.

At first, he didn't dare to open fully knowing that would be a foolish gesture, only having it ajar to take a peak, yet to his dismay, he could only see darkness, that forced him to reluctantly swing it open.  
  
He let out a taxing grumble, as his eyes gaze beyond the threshold, to his disappointment like the window it shed no evidence and was consumed by darkness. No lanterns were there for him this time around.  
  
“Great…” Leo said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and letting out a sigh, before turning around going towards the desk.

He couldn't continue in the dark in some unknown location, besides it would be foolish and overzealous to be like that regardless he knew by instinct he was to blend with the shadows. What good it will do for him to stumble around in the dark, especially this one that he discovered very quickly his eyes were not adjusting, regardless of the bright lighting illuminating behind him.   
  
So, in the end, he figured a source of light was required to move past this roadblock and the lantern on the desk that was out of place compared to the rest of the decor, which was an old mining lantern, was the key way out of his predicament. He quickly snatched it up and then froze as he was hit by a revelation.  
  
His eyes nervously study the lamp and his memories snapped back to a game he actually played one day out of boredom, recalling the same design for the hero's lantern, that of all coincidences was just not so likely to come up with in a situation such as this one.  
  
A slight shiver did run down his spine, as he had to push the thought away and reach for the door as he found now he was stopped from his own fears, hovering there at the threshold not daring yet to venture on.

Part of him wanted to stay in this obvious safe room, yet deep down in his gut, he knew that wasn’t a choice.  
  
“Leo you can’t stay here, you need to figure a way back home,” he told himself as doubt filled him, was there a way back?   
  
He didn't even have a clue on how he got there or when at that, the last memories were foggy at best and he couldn’t make heads or tails of what has been actual events, to his brain just wanting a certain explanation to cope with.  
  
He finally took a step entering the thin hallway ahead, seeing there were windows to the right yet cast no glow as he recalled the moon was no help with the view at the other window either.   
  
A breath taken, to hold his courage close to his heart he kept walking down the ominous hallway.   
  
If there was a time to feel alone this was a perfect situation since he being not only alone, he longed for his brothers, not one over the other but all three of them.   
  
He always, though never admit it, felt safe when all three of his siblings were with him, especially after that one fateful day, a day he regretted every action he made up to the point where he ran into the Shredder's elite ninjas and how they hunted him down like some wild animal and tried to snuff out his life.   
  
He learned the lesson of teamwork and how his own strengths alone weren’t enough without his brothers by his side.   
  
Not that he thought he couldn’t handle this on his own, but knew they complete him to be the best he could be.

Brotherhood, an efficient ninja team, or just being the same species, it can be called whatever you want to label it, yet in the end grand design, they are at the top of their game, far skilled then alone, when they worked together.  
  
To his dislike, the hallway was eerily quiet and in the distance, he could make out a set of doors, that unfortunately was the only visible exit other than the room he came from so far.

He could entertain the idea that the long row of windows to is right that each had their set of thick long flowing curtains as another means to get around, yet just the look of them and what awaited outside daunted him as a very bad idea to even consider.  
  
Each window he passed by his imagination started to take root feeling how this scenario closely resembled a scene from a video game Mikey has been playing lately.

It was one of those ones, where the character made a grim discovery that they're screwed, consumed with paranoia will cautiously walking down a darkened hallway. While either the music is ramping up or nonexistent and before reaching the promising door to freedom or a worse fate that awaits the damn to be hero, something either bursts in from the windows or when the character in question passes a particular window a jump scare is triggered.   
  
With only two more windows to clear, he found himself gulping the lump in his throat unconsciously cursing himself to even dare to think of this before he was done with the damn hallway.

Now he just set himself up and made his nerves bad for he could feel the anxiety steadily growing.  
  
 _(Shell, Leo why did you do that? Bad enough Mikey does it… though that is why… Mikey always does it so he takes the role so you don’t have to worry about such things for someone is doing it for you…)  
_  
He sighed, rubbing the back of his head miserably and continued towards the door with nothing happening, yet the reality of loneliness weighing heavier in his heart was the jump scare, it was the thing he would horrifyingly face passing the last window as he would have preferred to have a monster of some sort then this dwelling feeling.  
  
The door like the other was solid wood and the handle, to his darkest wishes it too was warm, now he desperately hoped someone was here so he could fill in the void and who knows they might have answers.   
  
Opening it up not bothering to be quiet or stealthy he found it led to a study, that was massive compared to the other that he came from, though study wasn't the correct word to associate to this room's decor.  
  
In one describe the place would geek out Donnie.   
  
It had a massive library with tall shelves that you had to use a ladder to reach the top books, roughly in the middle of the room was a telescope facing the direction of a large glass window that was wide and reach the ceiling.   
  
The room was well lit and his eyes searched for life, seeing the place was still, other than the dancing flames of the lanterns.   
  
Slowly he turned towards the large window wondering if he could get a better view and maybe some answers that way? Besides, how could it hurt?   
  
Taking that chance Leo headed towards the large window, aware of his closing in reflection in it.

When he cast his gaze out he frowned, it was just forest beyond he could see, a bit more prominent than the last windows yet still it wasn’t right, there was just no color where the leaves would be, they were all pure grey tints and shades.

He would mistaken himself being color blind if he didn’t know better.  
  
“Shell…” Leo sighed, then squinted his eyes fearing he was hallucinating, seeing something that actually captured a hue in the far distance and it was red.  
  
“A balloon?” Leo shook his head, unsure what was more bizarre the balloon or the forest. Before he could question it, he noticed a sudden change in the air and there was something to the right, reflecting from the surface of the glass.   
  
He flashed his head only catching a quick glimpse of what looked like a grey figure, a turtle?   
  
The only true feature he could make out was the glowing red eyes.   
  
He turned around quickly, anticipating to find someone else than himself, however, to his surprise there was no one there.

When he flashed a look back to the window the reflection had vanished as well as if it was never there, only a figment of his imagination created by his lonesomeness.

To top it off the balloon far in the distance was nowhere to be seen, though he swore he saw something rushing through the trees that was a green hue.   
  
His concerns weighing heavier towards the figure that was there with him Leo ignored the outside event, turning his attention inwards.   
  
Where did the person go if they were there, and not some optical illusion created by the surrounding lights?   
  
Walking back into the center he took in every detail of the room, hoping he would catch anything that might be amiss from when he first entered this location and to his turtle luck he saw a potential out of place item.  
  
“Wait, weren’t all the books neatly placed on the shelves?” he noticed that one was sticking out at the far end, up near the top where a ladder was conveniently placed beside it.   
  
Funny thing, he didn’t recall the ladder was in that area of the bookshelves when he first came in.

This was what he was looking for!  
  
That was his clue, some progress he can make, as he found a staircase to bring him up a level to reach the ladder.

Before it, he could feel his heart racing and he unexpectedly found himself nervous as he placed a shaky hand on the ladder cautiously scaling up to the book in question.

It was a hardcover with a green leather casing, on the spine, he could make out the fainted letters of the author only yet the title was worn out. The author's name unrecognizable, one he never heard of, L.H. Angel.  
  
Before he took it he drew a deep breath and then reached towards it as something deep down told him this would be a bad idea and he should leave it be, yet he ignored it figuring it was that imagination again trying to best him.  
  
Taking the book out he flipped it to the front as a cold shiver ran through his body. He felt his legs weaken. “This… this…”  
  
“Leo?” Mikey’s voiced called as he felt like his body was being ripped away from where he was.   
  
His name a beacon between his body and soul, the world around him melted away, then suddenly he was slingshot through space itself, then slam painfully back into his body.

The sensation so intense he actually toppled backwards, hitting the ground as if the experience wasn't just a feeling yet an action that affected not just his soul but his physical body as well.

His skin was burning and his bones ache.

The commotion he must have made reuniting with his body alarmed the little brother that now was trying to break himself into the room.   
  
His head started to spin as he came aware it was throbbing against his skull and he must have hit it against the ground.   
  
The flickering lights of his candles danced around making him feel motion sickness as he attempted to sit up.   
  
By this time Mikey succeeded to take the door down that hung on one hinge and he was red in the face huffing.  
  
“Dude are you okay?” Mikey wheeze as Leo looked up at him then the door.  
  
“I would be if you didn’t break my door Mikey, why did you do that?” Leo answered with a scowl, trying to shake off what just happen to him, which the event was fresh in his mind that was more disturbing than forgetting his nightmares.  
  
“Ah duh, dude!” Mikey replied a bit annoyed, “You haven’t answered me for at least thirty minutes, normally it would take twenty at max then you yelp out of nowhere followed by a crashing like you had fell, so what the shell wouldn’t I force myself in?” Mikey explained as his face became redder and Leo could see the worry and hurt in his brother's eyes mixed with a slight glimmer of anger.  
  
“Sorry,” Leo ushered looking away feeling guilty for making his brother feel this way.  
  
Mikey took a deep breath, then put on a warm smile, “It’s all good dude as long as you tell Donnie there was a good reason he has to fix this door and I wasn’t involved. I already have two strikes with him and then he said I will pay…”  
  
Leo actually shuddered, nodding, “I wouldn’t know what that would entitle but I know the last time when that happened to Raph he refused to ever mention it again…”  
  
Mikey let out a nervous chuckle, “Yeah, that… I don’t want to find out, shell…”  
  
Both turtles became silent then nodded and Leo got up, “What time is it?”  
  
“Oh, it's noon,” Mikey pointed out as Leo flashed him a look in disbelief. He couldn't have been in meditation for six hours since it felt less than an hour. “Leo, are you okay?” Mikey then asked as Leo dared to look into those baby blues.  
  
“Yes of course, why do you ask?” he managed to answer.  
  
“Well…” Mikey came up to him feeling his forehead, “You look a bit white around the collar dude.”  
  
“I do?” Leo hesitantly asked.  
  
“Yeah…” Mikey studied his eyes as Leo feared Mikey would question him on this long meditation session and if anything had happened.   
  
Yet that wasn’t the case as the brother smiled sweetly, “Man you are probably starving, let me guess, you never had anything for breakfast since there was no paper for Donnie this morning.”  
  
“Oh… ummm….” Leo fiddled his fingers as the kid brother did a light heart chuckle.  
  
“I thought so dude since I didn’t see any dead toasters either--”  
  
“Mikey, come on, stop insisting I’m a toaster killer, I haven’t--”  
  
“Fifty-Five and counting dude, you are the serial killer of the toaster kind. Poor Sunny, last time she didn’t have a chance the poor girl before she met her fate from your blade…”  
  
Leo frowned just wishing that his little brother would drop it and Sunny at that, was it bad enough the kid brother gave the stupid tin box a funeral humiliating him in front of his family, to constantly remind him and keep track the toaster death count?  
  
He couldn’t help it that every toaster just wasn’t working right or would explode by him just touching it, he strongly considered he was framed for the most part, for why the hell of all things he goes around toasters are the only item that just breaks on him? He even supposedly murdered two of April’s though he swore he never entered her kitchen, then there was the one at Casey’s as well.  
  
“Mikey,” Leo said flatly, “Let’s go and have lunch or you will hit three strikes with Don over this door if you dare mention Sunny or any other nickname toaster for the next week.”

Mikey yelped jumping then turned around to rush away as Leo followed, shaking his head, he would make that longer but knew a week was the max his brother would able to handle, next time he would make the duration a tad longer to increase the time frame his brother's capability can withstand.  
  


* * *

  
  
Finally, lunch over, training too, that was a bit short than normal, he was relieved finding each brother had went their separate ways after.   
  
He did spend some of his time sitting in the living room watching Mikey play his game before stating he was going for a run on the rooftops when the sun came down.   
  
Supper wasn’t missed since he ate cold pizza as Mikey did so too when they were sitting before the big screens and he figured Mikey would offer some to Donnie sometime later. All considering the brother needed to be reminded to eat and as for Raph, he would have something at Casey’s since he plainly made it clear he will be home late.  
  
“So where are you going, dude?” Mikey asked and to Leo’s satisfaction showed no interest to ask if he could join, since he was too engulfed in his game.  
  
“Just around the blocks, not that far if any emergencies come up,” he answered, gathering his blades and strapping them in, “I won't be late and if I do lose track of time just ring me up I have my shell cell,” he showed Mikey to make sure no concerns arise.  
  
“Okay dude, have fun.”

Leo rose to his feet walking away, then paused and tilted his head towards the gaming brother.  
  
“I will and don’t forget to remind our brother to eat, I’m not sure what he is working on but he is too involved to listen to his body's needs,” Leo insisted as Mikey chuckled with a nod.  
  
He then turned towards the elevator ready to exit until his father’s voice called him from across the room, “Leonardo?”  
  
“Yes, Sensei? I’m heading out for a run,” he explained as his father didn’t say another word, nodding only wanted to know where he was going off alone, if he was Raph there would be more questions, yet he wasn’t, so that was a bonus.  
  


* * *

  
  
The night sky with the haziness of pollution of lights and everything else, Leo still felt at ease, yet it was on his mind, the one thing that has been plaguing him as he continued on his journey towards a particular area of town.   
  
So far things were stuck in a tranquil state, yet he feared when he got to his destination this would be some illusion.

 

What if they were all wrong?

What if his dreams been omens of what they left unfinished?  
  
Finally, he came to the block he was aiming for and his heart pulsed heavily in his chest, was now lodged in his throat and it took all efforts on his accord to make the next steps towards the building that would overlook the nightmarish place.  
  
“It’s over… you made sure of it,” Leo told himself.  
  
 ** _(Did you?)_**  
  
Alarmed Leo looked around wildly, did someone answered him, when he didn’t usher a word only was thinking silently.   
  
After a moment of paranoia he was caught up in, he discovered there was nothing there, everything was still as it should be the only movement was traffic lights far in the distance and maybe an ambulance blinking. Up close there was some steam coming from a nearby vent yet no life, not even a pigeon.   
  
He was alone and he sighed, trying his best to shrug it off, his imagination was taking root and he couldn’t afford that right now.   
  
His eyes fixed on the buildings that towered the one he was going to investigate, but before he could do anything, first he had to climb to the top of the one he was coming up too, since it had two roofs, one that was the same level he was at and one higher, which wouldn’t be difficult to scale.   
  
Leo swiftly darted up to it taking out his climbing claws swiftly and quietly scaled up the wall towards the top.   
  
When he reached it, the breeze picked up that was cold and harsh, as his foot hit the cement, he shivered, noticing something was amiss.  
  
“Wait a minute... this is the location right?” he said this time out loud taking a step forward recognizing the adjacent buildings, yet not the one in the center.   
  
Walking to the edge to make sure his eyes were not playing tricks he stared at it baffled. It was a normal office building, yet he was dead certain roughly five months ago, there was a creepy old mansion called the Volpehar building. It wasn't hard to mistaken or overlook, with it fully decorated with gargoyles with seven stories to it and had a gothic appeal.   
  
If he could picture Dracula's home, if it wasn’t a castle like the stories, that place would fit the bill and truth be told it was like a sore thumb to the surrounding buildings.   
  
“How can…” Leo mumbled, then scream out suddenly in fright feeling a hand ghost his shoulder.

Quickly the turtle turned around to defend himself only to see the stunned golden eyes staring back at him dumbfounded.  
  
“Raph!” Leo gasped, as Raph tightened his lips, then let out a mocking whistle.  
  
“Shell Fearless a bit jumpy? No?” Raph took a deep breath, holding it in puffing out his chest as he nodded three times before letting go of his held captive breath, “Don’t tell me you were into Donnie’s coffee stash… I know dip-shit gets into it and becomes wired as hell, not that he isn’t annoying enough as he is off the caffeine, and for Don, it's the only thing to wake him up, so for you, it makes you jumpy?”  
  
Leo rolled his eyes, “Funny, really funny. I... “ he paused, unsure what a good excuse to use on Raph to stop any more jokes and rubbing his face with the fact Raph was able to approach him with no effort without him detecting the brother, then to top it off be scared shitless by him as well.  
  
Instead, he used one of the oldest tactics in the book, changing the subject.  
  
“Why are you out here?” Leo interrogated.  
  
“Taking a stroll,” Raph shrugged, walking up beside his brother looking out at what was so captivating that his older brother was gawking at before he scared him and then continued, “Casey was out patrolling then after Ape gave him a call he ran back to her place.”  
  
“Is everything alright?” he asked, concerned, as his brother smirked with amusement.  
  
“For him no!” Raph answered and Leo's worries worsened. Raph smiled more, “The bonehead forgot that April made renovations to a new restaurant in town and left her standing there for an hour,” Raph barked a laugh, “Men you should have seen the poor sap’s face, he was so white I thought he was about to faint and to boot Ape’s angry voice was blaring out of his phone.”  
  
“Oh…” Leo let out a breath of relief it wasn’t anything urgent, though he did fear for Casey’s life, even he knew there was only one thing when it came to April, avoid her wrath and to do so is not to provoke it. He at times wondered if anyone weighed both the hothead and April overall anger level to be frightening to face and who would be the winner? His vote was on April, without a shadow of a doubt.  
  
“Yeah the guy is so in the doghouse,” Raph chuckled, then turned to Leo with a serious expression on his face, “So bro why are you here?”  
  
“Oh…” Leo flashed him a look, then towards the buildings keeping his cool, he didn’t want to hint there was something behind why he really was there.   
  
The book in his meditation session had the image of the house that was far larger than it originally was, this was the true reason he was here, to see if he could spot any activity, although he strongly thought he put a stop to the place’s curse, killing the monster in the house's depths and even releasing the man that dwell there for centuries under the demon’s control to serve it.   
  
It was over, the house, the greed the monster used on its unexpected victims and the lost lives. It was obvious that chapter of his life was closed since the house was no more.  
  
“I was taking a stroll and thought to check out the mansion, but I guess it’s gone for good?” Leo started with a half question.  
  
“Huh, yeah thought you knew, Donnie brought it up a few months ago how the city demolishing it seeing no reason for the rotten building to clutter that space.”  
  
“Rotting?”  
  
Raph nodded, “After we kick that alien demon's butt, the place started to fall apart and I guess someone noticed and,” Raph took his finger making the motion of him slitting his throat, “Goodbye flugly building. They build another boring office building in its place.”  
  
“Huh…” Leo placed his hand under his chin, nodding to what he was looking at, “But what about the chamber below, surely they must have discovered it when they did the foundation for the tower.”  
  
Raph shrugged, “Mikey asked the same question and Don said they found nothing of the sort as if it didn’t exist anymore.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, “Seriously?” He looked at the office complex that was proof of that, though this was the first he heard of it, how was he out of the loop on this one?  
  
“Yep, but don't ask me, maybe Donnie-boy can explain,” Raph offered then moved away, “Well I’m heading home--”  
  
Leo turned towards him, then smiled feeling relieved as the weight of the world was just taken off his shoulders. This was what he needed to move on and try to focus on a way to stop the nightmares without the worry that haunting horror house incident wasn’t over.  
  
“You can... but the question here is can you beat me?” Leo darted past him seeking for an amusing response that was achieved.

Raph blink at him dumbfounded standing there, then it hit him, as he barked in anger, “Shell Leo that is cheating! Don’t think this will help you to beat me!”

* * *

  
TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)  
> Warning: It has horror elements.  
> Rate: T
> 
> This is my secret santa gift for Tmntlovingleo  
> The prompt was a story based after the 2k3 episode "The darkness within"
> 
> Summary: Was everything truly starting to settle down to the norm? Or was this the calm before the storm?

 

* * *

“One... Two...” Leo took a shallow breath, counting in his head, “six, to the right... wait no the left,” he tried to concentrate in the silent darkness.   
  
He was given no choice, not that he would ever complain, as he was only permitted to rely on only two of his senses his smell and hearing, all the while managing to hold his balance on the flexible bamboo stick under him.   
  
This was the teachings today's event had brought, finally after a few days with mediocre drills that were beneath him when it came to his skill set, he figured his master wanted to slowly ease him into an actual intense session, he and his brothers were now taking this seriously. No slacking, no simple mind-numbing practice, it was no different than being on the surface where the enemy will not play nice.  
  
Though he was thrilled and excited to have this at a normal pace the path to here was annoying, the lazy back training would have kept going if Donnie didn't confirm he had his sleep back in order, which was true, since no nightmares had visited the pass nights after he was informed the house was gone and its horrors were now in the past.   
  
The stress he was under, he placed blame on the existence of that building, maybe it was the little voice in his head, setting in motion by plaguing him with the nightmares that cried out for closure the only form it could communicate with him by. Though he wished his subconscious would have found another tactic to bring up the subject then ending things with humility.   
  
Either way, it was over to one degree, sadly, though everything appeared to be in order when it came to him sleeping, which was great, that didn’t mean everything was fully back to normal for him just yet.  
  
There was one more thing he was being challenged on and for what reason he wasn’t sure and it very much annoyed him.   
  
For some bizarre reason, he couldn't meditate no matter how much he tried, finding himself giving up hours later as his family was fooled believing he was meditating like normal, while he by his time to avoid more embarrassing punishment until his body to come full circle.   
  
It was a matter of time just as the nightmares have stopped, so will this mental block, it will correct itself or when he figures out on his own what may be causing it he will be whole again.  
  
“Ah, shell where did he go?” he asked himself losing track of his Sensei that moved swiftly over the obstacle course in the pitch black.   
  
The game was to be the last to survive and avoid falling to the cold hard ground that was twelve feet under them.   
  
He wasn't planning to lose and with the bet that he somehow got suckered in making with Raph, that wasn’t intentional, for his sake it was for his best interest to survive the longest that he could.   
  
Which at this current juncture he was a bit screwed with not knowing where his Master was nor his brothers at that, to avoid bumping into them and risking to lose his balance.   
  
Then there was the other pressing issue, a particular human that he swore always had the knack to show up during this kind of drill. The muscular mask loon, always loud as he could be, barges in and that was a sudden death to them all, none of them even himself could keep his balance being caught off guard.   
  
Once and only once, Casey came in not saying a peep and walked right into the bamboo stick he was standing on throwing him off it and slamming into Master Splinter of all family members, it was weeks he had to apologize to his Master that took that incident as a sign he needed more training, not he was complaining, it was more the fact of the embarrassment that weighed on his shell.  
  
“This isn't the time to think such possibilities and ignore the clear warnings before me,” Leo told himself trying his hardest to sense his family. His head buzzed with a sharp high pitch screeching and suddenly something grabbed his arm with a firm grip.  
  
“I know what you want... now...” a voice taunted him close to his ear hole. A rush of panic rose and threw Leo into a loop, making him react in his fright as he pulled away not recognizing the demonic voice that felt like a nightmare, or was it from them?  
  
His leg went forward as he was suddenly held there and soon after the stick he was on was swiped away under him, it left him floating there helpless in the clutches of something he could not see nor understand what it was or where it came from.  
  
His brothers unaware of the danger at hand, responded according to a form of mockery instead, Raph was laughing hysterically thinking this was humorous that Leo fell so early in the game, revealing no one noticed he hadn't hit the ground yet, only the stick he was perched on did.   
  
Mikey snickered in the dark too, that Leo of all brothers had lost already.   
  
To Leo's disbelief, there was nothing from his father, who he would have assumed he of all family members being a master after all surely would have sensed the ominous entity threatening his son's life. However, that wasn't so, since his master made no move to aid him, or anything to warn his other brothers there was an intruder in their midst.  
  
This shatter Leo's state of mind, paralyzing him to have any reaction or react towards his family, to cry out, to show any indication he was being attacked as he was cast in the darkness that surrounded him, making him question himself, his sanity, making him doubtful and wonder if this was happening or not.   
Then, without warning the mysterious force slammed him down to the ground plastron first with a thud and vanish without a trace.   
  
The dread that was surrounding the thing that attacked him was now gone as quick as it came, he couldn't feel it and he stared at the floor in shock over the ordeal. There was no explanation of what just happen and it scared him all the more.  
  
The laughter haunting him at his weakest, he held his sides, shaking like a leaf, then he somehow heard through the noise pollution someone to his right landed softly onto the ground, showing they volunteered to lose and came to him right away. The warm hand gently touched his shoulder trying to comfort him.

When the turtle brother leaned in, Leo came aware of a detail he didn't until Donnie was right beside him, the entity's hand that held him had three fingers like them.

“Leo, are you okay? What happened?” Donnie leaned closer asking him in a low voice, so not to allow his family to overhear him. He didn't respond, unsure how to start explaining this, or if he was willing to as he attempted to calm down his nerves, knowing all too well Donnie must have noticed he was shaken up.   
  
Not far from them, they heard Raph laughter was abruptly cut off with a scream of surprise, followed by what was next him falling far from them as if he was thrown. Leo at first feared the worse then quickly came aware that Raph didn't experience the same as he, since at this moment he could sense his Master that was moving swiftly towards his next victim, the younger brother who caught on he was in trouble let out a yelp of panic, shuffling away and trying to keep his balance on the remaining standing bamboo sticks. It wasn't long until he hit the ground as well and the silent veil was cast with a few grunts and moans of pain and defeat coming from his two floor bond brothers.  
  
“I see there are no winners,” Master Splinter announced sourly.  
  
“Master I actually was...” Mikey started to state he was the last to stand yet was interrupted.  
  
“Even so Michelangelo your out of control laughter made you fail either way. Do you think the enemy would just ignore you after defeating your brothers? If you had remained silent I wouldn't have known where you were. You are aware, my son, the enemy too would have cut you down as well, by your insulting behaviour.” Splinter explained as Mikey didn't argue, probably shunning away from being scolded.   
  
His master clapped his hands, commanding the light to be turned on as they flicked on, illuminating the room as each brother blinked cringing of the sudden change, while their eyes slowly adjust.   
  
Raph, as Leo had assumed, was on the other side and he appeared to be taking the defeat hard as he stood waiting to be dismissed.  
  
“Now you all can take a break for an hour and then we will continue with more training. First though, Leonardo will you accompany me to my room, we have some things... to discuss,” his father said sternly as Leo nodded.  
  
“Yes Sensei,” Leo started to get up still having Donnie on his side aiding him.  
  
“Leo...” Donnie started and Leo shook his head insisting the brother not to interfere or prolong him as he quickly followed his Master to his room. Leo brushed off any concerns Donnie may have had, focusing right now on what punishment or conversation his father may have for him.  
  


* * *

  
  
He sat there in the dim light of the few candles that were lit, while his Sensei across from where he sat waiting, calmly poured tea into a cup offering it to him. Leo didn't deny the offering and accepted it, taking a sip expecting soon to be interrogated over his poor and disappointing performance.  
  
It felt like hours to him and it was weighing on his shell, when finally the master spoke, “Leonardo my son, it appears you're still distraught. Please tell me what is on your mind.”  
  
Leo stared into his tea already anticipating this was why he was there. He firmly held his ground, trying desperately not to give anything away.  
  
“Master there is nothing--”  
  
Splinter let out a sigh, “My son out of your brothers you have always been the one to be gifted with the ability to keep and remain focus no matter the task you are presented with, however…”  
  
“Master pardon my interruption, but my failure wasn't due to my ability to concentrate on the training exercise.”  
  
“Then tell me what was?”  
  
Leo nodded, “My…” Leo looked towards his tea in shame piling it on to make it genuine, though in truth he was shameful, but not for the reason he was going to make up at the moment. Though this lie too made him sick in the stomach for him considering to dare to create, even so, it was all he had to go with, overpowered by his deepest fears of what would happen if the truth was told instead.  
  
“I know I'm to trust my team Master, however, I have noticed the slacking from my brothers in certain situations, I know I should have told you and ask you for your wisdom to strengthen our bonds. However, I acted out discordantly, as I saw an opportunity I could not pass by after the bet with Raph was made. I wanted to see how he would react if I fell first and what the other two would do as well... Only Donnie responded to me and Raph and Mikey lost their focus, showing me the areas I need to improve on as their leader...”  
  
Leo dipped his head low, then brought himself in a crouching position, to bow to his master in disgrace, “I apologize Master, next time I will discuss such exercises before putting anything such as this into motion...”  
  
"I see then," his master stroked his chin, then slowly got up, "Then we should continue training, your brothers should have recovered by now and I can tell we need to work on other areas as well."  
  
"Such as?" Leo asked suspiciously.  
  
"A meditation session, my son.” The turtle sprang up abruptly, that was a bit too quickly showing off his worry which he tried to hide, yet, even so, his master picked it up, who in turn didn't react to it continue as if he didn't notice that Leo's demeanour was concerning. “You and Donatello are the strongest of the four of you and the other two need to learn to have better focus in the field, as our last exercise failed to show restraint," he told him, walking towards a bookshelf.  
  
Leo panicked when his masters back was facing him, desperately looking for a good reason to avoid this, "But Master, I don’t think that would be the best approach to the matter at hand."  
  
"Oh? Why so, my son," Splinter turned around looking him over as he tried to hide his true intent.  
  
“For I fear the poor performance from both Raph and Mikey in such a lesson, that could hinder them than actually helping them. As we both know their skills in meditation is weaker than Donatello's and mine and this drill that I put them through shows even something this simple, they can't keep on task falling victim to their immaturity to see how serious the training was, and not some game. I believe Master to push them to an advanced training such as a group meditation or even entertaining the idea to share some form of conscience on the astral plane, as I assume is the goal of this exercise you wish us to work on, would be too grand of a leap and set them further back and might discourage them. Raph alone is one you can't push, you have to give him the opportunity for him to make his own steps, leaps and bounds. The best solution would be starting on a level more suitable for them both, to adapt and encourage them to be willing to achieve improvement in their skills. Then, once they show such improvement, that is when we should raise the training based on how serious this issue is between them,” Leo explained.

He felt a bit guilty for sounding so arrogant and displaying such lack of faith for his team, yet there were some issues that did need to be dealt with, however, he wished to avoid meditation of all training exercises, fearing the truth would surface and once again that handy cap will be branded onto his flesh, for who knows how long this time around.   
  
He was just going through a rough patch and being treated like some child that needs to be taken care of, then be seen as an adult, a ninja at that was distressful and it did hurt him inside as well.   
  
It was painful when he was not allowed to train like something was wrong with him, like he was perceived as being weak and he felt like he was, it was upsetting to feel this way.   
  
He was to be the strong one, the family member, the leader, that his brothers could rely on if he showed any distress, who was to be by their side. How could they trust him, his capability to lead and be there for them if he himself was showing signs of weakness?   
  
They needed his trust as he needed theirs to survive in this world, what good if they lose faith in him, fearing he wasn't up to his role? He had to prevent anyone from finding out and placing doubts upon him.  
  
Splinter fell into silence, not giving any reply, then walked towards the door, “Very well Leonardo, we will do the training you think is suitable to strengthen your weaknesses in your team--”  
  
“Thank you, Master Splinter,” Leo said in relief, then was cut off by his master.  
  
“However, you have one week to work with your brothers and then we will practice having both Raphael and Michelangelo to join us on the astral planes, as a task to see if your insight of training is truly what is needed for your team to be efficient as it could be.”  
  
His master then left as he tilted his head towards the open door, was his master hinting something there, or had a vague idea what was going on with him?  
  
“No, he doesn't know,” Leo assured himself, leaving the room next, he had some quick thinking to do before he reached the Dojo in regards to what form of training he should start with, then he will have to figure out the issue hanging over his head, his meditating situation before the week was done.  
  
<hr>  
  
“Dude are you sure about this? I mean what if he finds out?” the kid brother asked, hovering at the door and looking out wearily for any sign of their older brother making his way to his room. His room, that Mikey and Donnie have intruded and were up to no good, Mikey assume Leo would conclude.  
  
“He won't,” Donnie sighed since he assured his brother that Leo was out of the lair and over at April's and isn't due to be home for another few hours at least.  
  
“But what if he finds out either way?” Mikey whimpered.  
  
“A, he won't, for this micro camera is small enough to hide without him noticing, besides, I have a good memory and will make sure his room is in the same order it was when we entered so he will not notice,” Donnie answered.  
  
“Are you sure? Leo is very perceptive,” Mikey kid, to make himself feel better.  
  
“Yes and we have no choice,” Donnie sighed, thinking of the event in training the other day and the overwhelming and plaguing itching feeling his brother is hiding something.  
  
“I know, but wouldn't it be better if we just go try to talk to Leo, then do this behind his shell?”  
  
Placing the camera in the corner not attached to anything yet invisible to the naked eye, Donnie checked his tablet to make sure the angle captured the bed and the majority of the room.   
  
The lone camera still not enough and he wasn't satisfied with this angle only, he looked around for another position so he would get everything.  
  
“Mikey, I understand fully of your concerns and yes, I agree this isn't right or should be our only option, but... what happened yesterday...” Donnie paused, looking towards Leo's bed, then let go of the breath that he was holding when Mikey's hand was on his shoulder.   
  
Nodding slowly coming to terms he wasn't alone and his brother, though showing concern and doubt over their actions, he knew the little brother was backing him up as he found himself repeating what he half told Mikey before they entered this room, probably to help himself to cast away any doubt this was the right choice.  
  
“I'm not the type that jumps to conclusions as you're aware, but the science points the impossible,” he turned towards Mikey, “I'm not claiming anything over this, but the bamboo stick hit the ground before Leo did, who didn't until fifty seconds later. It's not possible, and I swore I heard him struggling before he made an impact to the ground,” Donnie explained, biting his lip, “I had factored in all the variables and possibilities and I am dead certain the delayed fall wasn’t caused by him getting caught on another stick for no other was disturbed around where he was posted. Then there is the way he reacted after, he was shell shock, gives me the impression something unnatural happened or someone had attacked him.”  
  
“So something or someone is attacking him?” Mikey shuddered and looked around as if he would be face to face with the thing they were questioning.  
  
“Yes, at first I thought he was suffering from lack of sleep and plagued by nightmares, but now I'm starting to think this is another force at play--”  
  
'Ghosts!” Mikey gasped, getting an eye roll from Donnie.  
  
“I'm not stating anything until we get more evidence Michelangelo, and so far we both know it's targeting Leo only who in turn isn't talking, I remind you,” Donnie snarled, not to Mikey but towards the stubbornness of Leo, who was not taking his offer that his door is open.   
  
He was hoping Leo would not hide his issues, especially ones that affected them all and put them all in danger, what if this was some form of being? What if this being’s agenda was to bring harm to their brother, then later them all? It was just plain sad that he and Mikey had to sneak into the older brother's room just to find answers in order to help the brother who is in need.  
  
“But still, it's on the table, right?” Mikey asked as Donnie once again rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yes, and why are you so obsessed with it being a ghost?” Donnie reluctantly asked heading towards a perfect spot near the bed to get the room fully covered.  
  
“For,” Mikey stood tall, raising his eyebrows, as he leaned forward leaning his chin in his fist as Donnie was taken back leaning further away from Mikey as he could without moving. Mikey grinned wildly next before continuing, “I have been watching so many haunting shows that I know how to deal with them bro!” he said enthusiastically, getting a dry sigh of response from Donnie.  
  
The purple mask brother just pretended he never asked nor got an answer and walked pass Mikey to exit the room without a word of argument. This was one of those moments you don't try to bother and just agree for your own sanity sake. Though he did contemplate the idea, it being in the supernatural realm of things since they have experienced such phenomenons yet would be irresponsible for him to fall to such a conclusion without concrete proof to back up that theory.   
  
It could be some enemy that figured out how to camouflage themselves and move around in the home of ninja's and someone who also have the ability to effect Leo's nightmares? All ideas were far-fetch and it wasn't for what happened at practice, he would have suggested it was a psychological issue, but no, he wouldn't insult his brother with that common conclusion, knowing it's not the only one out there.  
  


* * *

  
  
She moved around the island towards the blue mask turtle, placing a cup and the tea bag beside the hot water. The friend sat beside him pouring herself her water for her tea as he gratefully accepted the kettle next.  
  
“Thank you Leo, for helping me with the shop,” she smiled, taking a few spoonfuls of sugar.  
  
“It was my pleasure, April,” Leo kept his tea black taking a sip. He cupped his hand around the warm china as the friend tilted her head.  
  
“Leo is there something wrong?” April asked, placing a warm hand on his shoulder, as the turtle shook his head as she came closer to him as if she could read his thoughts.  
  
He could only smile at her sweetly, “I swear April there is nothing--”  
  
A large bang stopped the turtle in mid-speech as he flashed his head towards the apartment’s door, “What the shell?” he asked then it happen again as they both went for it, yet it was her that open it in case there was anyone on the other side of the human variety, fearing to expose Leo.   
  
Beyond the dark room nothing stirred as Leo peaked out looking across the loft towards another door, not seeing how the sound came from there, then he suddenly jumped, swiftly going for his sword when the sound of something falling to the ground with a smash, echoed in the hallway.

  
His eyes darted towards the closed door below that led to the store, yet he knew the sound did not come from there either, yet lower, the basement.  
  
Something now was shuffling and Leo bit his lip suddenly alarmed April was actually moving towards the steps to go to the main floor then the basement to investigate.  
  
“Wait April,” Leo placed his hand on her arm gently pulling her back towards her apartment, “I think it would be wise I investigate.”  
  
“But Leo if it's an intruder--”  
  
“More the reason I should, I'm a ninja after all and better suited to deal with this. Worse comes to shove, I stay in the shadows and come back to get you to call the cops,” he explained, seeing that disapproving look in her eyes as he smiled warmly gently squeezing her arm for reassurance, “I promise I will not do anything rash to jeopardize my existence, nor my brothers, and especially to bring you unwanted attention down the road.”  
  
“Leo...” April said slowly biting her lip, then nodded reluctantly, “Please be careful, I don't care if you bring me any unwanted attention, as long as you're safe in the end.”  
  
Leo took in a breath, rubbing her arm, “Thanks April that means a lot to me,” he let go and placed his shell towards her.   
  
Even though he couldn't see her face, he could feel those worrisome eyes as she headed back into her apartment closing the door and locking it.  
  
Pleased he didn't have to instruct her to do this, wasting no time he ventured on, making his way down the main floor, minding all the creaky wooden boards since he made a mental noted years ago to achieve the best stealth he could muster in her building.   
  
He moved swiftly towards the basement stairs, now the sounds were more subtle than before, yet evident someone was moving below.   
  
Now the question was who was it and how did they get down there?   
  
To his far right the door to the alleyway seemed untouched and was locked he could tell by the position of the deadbolt, then there was the storefront that had a door to this room.   
  
He would think if anyone had broken in, which would have been no more than ten minutes ago since both he and April were just in the store before going up to her apartment for some tea, he would think they would ransack it first which he would have heard them, after the fact how loud they were in the basement.   
  
All the good stuff isn't in the basement, April stored most of the antiques in a spare room that only had one exit the shop.   
  
The basement was for items that April had no room for them in the store, yet had planned to put on display once space was available.   
  
Sometimes she would switch inventory between the basement and the store, to keep it fresh and attract more customers, thinking she had new stuff to sell.   
  
That was why he came over that day instead of working on his meditation block, figuring a break was in order and two she really insisted that either his help or Donatello's, however, his brother was busy making him the turtle of choice. Not that he ever complained, he enjoyed spending time with April without any other brother around, it was nice with the one on one interaction.  
  
Leo took his first step, then the next as he descended down towards the bottom step, before touching the cement floor of the basement.   
  
To his dismay, there was a dampness to the space than before, as if someone had opened a window letting in the morning dew without the welcoming aroma, instead there was a mildew smell in the air as his eyes shifted around the floor pinpointing where the sound was coming from.   
  
He couldn't see nothing was disturbed where he stood as he recalled the sound, familiarizing it being a box, so the storage room then?   
  
He turned towards his left where there were two doors, one leading to an old apartment that was left alone, belonging to an artist that Donnie became attached to and asked April to leave the place as it was, in respect.   
  
No obligations were made and no one entered it, as the other door was the room where the store stuff was stored.   
  
Even though the sound now very tamed then before was coming from that room, Leo fearfully came aware of one detail, one the door was closed, yet the fake wall of the sewer passage that his brothers created for easy access to April's place without worry exposing themselves, was wide open.   
  
He knew for dead certain he never left it open nor would dare, even if he was there visiting, it would only take one fool going down in the basement to find it and expose it.   
  
Then the question remained if he didn't leave it open, who did?   
  
Not even Mikey on a trickster mood wouldn't dare to do such a thing understanding how vital it was to keep it closed, then if it wasn't his brothers who else would know of it?   
  
Casey wouldn't bother taking it, April was with him, then was it someone that stumbled upon it?   
  
Was that even possible? The sewer passage was connected to, had also a fake wall installed and Donnie had both rigged up with the finest security his brother had access to, so no one could have access to the passage.  
  
The shuffling now becoming silent, Leo pushed the question from his mind as he made his way towards the door, leaning close to it as he placed his ear hole to hear within.   
  
He could only make out the buzzing of silence as he slowly placed his hand on the door handle, turning it quietly as the knob clicked and he had the door ajar to get a good look.  
  
Suddenly to his surprise something small and quick charged the door, forcing him to open it, as he fell backwards, catching the tail end of a fluff ball jumping over him than passing him and scurrying across the basement towards a corner that led to the laundry room.   
  
In shock, Leo blinked sitting there hanging onto the door handle as his brain process the dark figure coming aware of the colour he saw.  
  
“Wait a minute!” Leo quickly let go of the handle and jump to his feet, creaking towards the laundry room seeing a small orange tabby cat.  
  
“Klunk?” Leo called its name as the skittish feline looked towards his direction shaking.   
  
“Oh Klunk, it's okay, it's me, Leo,” he moved towards the poor cat that appeared to be in distress.   
  
Coming towards the pet Leo knelt down, placing his swords away and extended his hand, “Come on, it's okay, I'm here boy,” he assured the cat as it moved slightly towards him cautiously and wary of him.   
  
When Klunk caught his scent, the feline dashed forward and then leaped towards him, as he opened his arms to catch the cat.  
  
“There... there,” Leo gently pet his brother's cat, getting a wall of purrs as he could feel him quivering in his arms.   
  
“Now how the shell did you get here? Oh man, I hope I didn't let you out,” Leo said guilty, wondering if was his fault and Klunk after escaping the lair followed him here.   
  
Moving out of the room, Leo first before going upstairs to inform to April everything was okay, he closed the passage to the sewers.   
  
He was happy that Donnie made it that the console here would also trigger the other doors on the other side of the passage.   
  
Once done, he soothed Klunk's nerves, “Let's go upstairs to let April know it was only you, she might have some milk,” he promised, getting a meow as a response, “Then I should call Mikey to let him know you're here so he doesn't start freaking out when he can't find you in the lair.”   
  
Klunk pressed his face against Leo's arm, he smiled, continuing his gentle petting as he ascended up towards the apartment.   
  
After he takes care of Klunk then he will come back down and see what the damage was done from the pet, hopefully not as bad as it sounded, or April will not be pleased.   
  
Though could she blame a cat? He sighed on that question, knowing that the blame would, in the end, fall upon him, so he desperately crossed his fingers the damage was minimal for his sake.

* * *

  
TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)  
> Warning: It has horror elements.  
> Rate: T
> 
> This is my secret Santa gift for Tmntlovingleo  
> The prompt was a story based after the 2k3 episode "The darkness within"  
> Summary: Klunk in the basement... how did he get there and what is going to happen next? <\--- sorry I know it's weak but came up blank without spoilers involved.

 

 

* * *

“It was Klunk?” the human friend asked in surprise when he entered her apartment once again.   
  
She was sitting there with hands folded in her lap, showing off, not bothering in hiding it, how nerved wreck she was while in waiting for his return.   
  
When the tabby cat laid eyes on her he became excited squeezing out of Leo's hold on him and leaping out of his arms and into April's lap, thrilled to be saved by her and curled up into a ball for her to give him closure.   
  
She patted the cat's head as she gave Leo a complex look, “How did he get here and in the basement at that?”  
  
Leo only shrugged returning to his previous seat and taking a sip from his tea, “He must have followed me, though he had never done this before, not even to Mikey.”  
  
“At least he didn't get lost in the sewers or the streets,” she pointed out scratching behind Klunk’s ear that made him roll off the purrs.  
  
“If he did, I get the feeling he would find his way back home, though not before Mikey having a complete meltdown that his pet went missing--” Leo started, then forgot the one thing he was to do, “Ah shell I need to call Mike and let him know Klunk is here.”  
  
“That would be a good idea,” she nodded, grabbing her phone that was on the counter, that was quick access then him scrambling around in his pouch for his own.  
  
“Second thought can you call him April for me, I haven't taken the moment to inspect the damage he might have caused in your storage room, I should do it before Mikey gets here,” Leo asked for the favor, taking another drink of his beverage before getting off his seat. If he bothered making the call he knew the brother would keep him longer interrogating him on how Klunk got to April's with questions he would have no answers for and he truly didn't want to be on the phone all day.   
  
If it was April Mikey wouldn't be so demanding for an explanation and if he was, that would be April's time wasted not his.  
  
“Sure,” she sighed, hoping it wasn't that bad.   
  
Taking his leave Leo headed towards the basement once more, he was best to assess the situation now, before Mikey shows up to grab his cat, he figured he would head home with the kid brother since his work here was done anyways.  
  
The basement still damp, not that he figured it would have changed in a matter of seconds, he did wonder if the passage caused it to be? Maybe he should suggest to Donnie to refurbish a dehumidifier for the basement to stop any serious mold from building up that could make the friend sick in the end.   
  
At the door to the storage room, Leo opened it up and turned on the light. The room to his relief wasn't that bad in shape, compared to what he had imagined, going by the sounds Klunk made when trapped in the room.    
There were some boxes here and there turned over or lying on the ground and one unfortunately he found was labeled breakables yet when he opened it up, there was nothing broken that he could tell.   
  
There was some merchandise laying on the ground as well with a few items that were not packaged, which he figured would be quick to tidy up and not bother April with the details of what they were or bringing anything to her attention.   
  
What would be the point, he thought as long there was nothing that was broken or damage she didn't need to know and having it cleaned up the way it should be she would be just as happy with that.  It only took him a few minutes and once done with one more scan of the room to see if anything else was out of order, he made the decision to head out content with his efforts.  
  
“I wonder how Klunk got trapped in the room though,” Leo asked himself as he made his way to the door, then paused when his foot stepped on something cold and metal. He must have missed something after all, though he swore everything was picked up that was on the floor, not that many things can blend into the white floor unless it was white of course.  
  
His eyes trailed down in order for him to see what the object was, yet saw nothing, figuring his foot was covering it fully, coming aware the object was not just metal, but small and flat, as he moved his foot back.   
  
A glimmer of gold caught his eyes, a small coin laid there.   
  
Leo bent down to pick it up with his fingers and then straighten up, placing the coin close to his face to examine it as all the blood in his face drained.  
  
“It... it... can't be...” Leo shuddered, recognizing the coin right off the bat. The design, the age, every part of it was the same, can it be the same one?  
  
There was just no way this was the coin that Angel had when her brother disappeared and he and his brothers had to venture to the Volpehart building finding those horrors. Unless, of course, it was... for how could it be another?   
  
“Maybe it is the one that Angel had. She probably gave it to April after everything, to sell, for she didn't want to hang on to it? Who would?” he convinced himself, not daring to think this was another one that was still in circulation, fearing it was a warning that it wasn't over after all.  
  
Holding it made him a bit creeped out and he couldn't take the overwhelming sensation, placing it in his pocket instead. He could speculate all day of its origin, he needed to know and his best shot was simply asking April. Besides, he couldn't figure out why she would store such a small item down there since she always stored them upstairs in the shop area.  
  


* * *

  
  
Upon his return to her apartment, he found the human friend hadn't moved from her spot and was still taking care of Klunk that was on the counter enjoying a bowl of fresh milk.   
  
He sat down beside her petting Klunk before updating her of the room condition, she appeared to be happy there wasn't anything broken as he slowly wedge in the question of the coin taking it out of his pouch, “April can I ask where you got this coin I found it on the ground downstairs.”  
  
“No, I can't,” she took a look at it and then placed it back on the counter, “I don't deal with coins,” she pointed out that Leo didn't know, nor thought about it until now. She was right, not once he did see her selling or buying coins it was mostly antiques and jewelry.  
  
“I wonder how it got down there then?” he pondered, hoping some good explanation would come up.  
  
“Beats me, maybe one of you boys dropped it, or Casey?” she suggested for no one else goes into that room, “Why do you ask Leo?” she then asked him as he sighed.  
  
“Oh, it's nothing it looks like a coin I saw a while back.”  
  
“Well, it's old and not hard to mistaken,” she admitted, “You can have it, no one has asked me about a coin,” she picked it up and tossed it to Leo who caught it with ease.  
  
“Thanks, but are you sure, you might get a good price for it, April,” Leo offered yet she shook her head, with a sigh he placed it back in his pouch, just as someone crept silently through the open window behind them.   
  
He tilted his head towards his kid brother, “Mikey, it's daylight you should have came from the basement,” he frowned at his brother who only shrugged.  
  
“Sorry dude, I couldn't get the door to open it was locked?” Mikey explained as Leo bit his lip, realizing he might have accidentally done that when he closed the doors for the passage to the basement.  
  
“Right... sorry I might have done that by accident,” Leo stated as Mikey smiled.  
  
“At least you didn't break it right,” Mikey kid then gasped horrified, rushing to Klunk before Leo could comment, “My poor baby!” he picked up the cat that meowed and rubbed its head against his skin. “What did mean old Leo do to you?”  
  
“I did nothing,” Leo snorted as Mikey glared at him protecting his feline.  
  
He rolled his eyes, “Mikey we should head back home there is some training I want to do before it gets too late.”  
  
“Seriously, you torment my cat and dare to talk about training?” Mikey gasped as Leo dryly stared at him.  
  
“Nice try Mike you're not using this as your scapegoat,” Leo crossed his arms, then raised an eyebrow, “The more you complain... Hmm... how weird it makes me feel so inspired... Like your words are hitting me so deeply that I just can't deny these overwhelming feelings that are bringing me to this state of being, that I want to make the training longer for your benefit, how odd, huh,” he smirked mockingly seeing the kid brother look around all innocent. Yet Leo could tell Mikey wasn't happy that he was being this playful on the thought of threatening him with a long lesson, which he knew Mikey was thinking this dirty little trick was just plain wrong coming out of his mouth of all brothers.  
  
“I thought so,” Leo got to his feet in amusement, hearing April chuckle.  
  
“You two have a safe walk home,” she told them both then addressed Klunk, “Next time you ask before you come and visit and stay out of my storage room,” she rubbed Klunk's chin as the cat meowed at her.  
  
“Oh, I promise he will not do it again,” Mikey insisted heading to the door.  
  
“See you later April,” Leo said his goodbyes, leaving the room and had his little brother follow not far behind.  
  
When they reached the basement Leo reluctantly disregard any thoughts on the coin, especially bringing the subject up with Mikey, he would look into it another time, right now he had to get home and start his lesson before any other brother tries to get a way out of it.  
  


* * *

  
  
To his surprise the two hours of training, he was able to get in though Raph missed most of it being off at Casey's place, Leo got what he wanted to be done with his other two brothers.   
  
The best part for once neither brother bothered him on any current events and focus on the lesson at hand and he couldn't ask for more.   
  
Turning in for the night he entered his room and then began to remove his sweaty gear placing it to the side. He stretched out loosening his tightened muscles while permitting a yawn to escape its prison and falling victim to it before flopping on his bed.   
  
His one sheet raised and fell as he stared up towards his ceiling, he was ready for bed, yet part of him deep down wasn't.   
  
He secretly feared what awaited him, thus far the weeks has been nothing short of a nightmare and hindrance on his very soul in both wake and sleep. Sure the nightmares have ceased, even so, the drama with it hasn't, as he reflected over the obstacles before him, with the coin, to him unable to meditate and then his master...  
  
Was this a clear sign he needed a vacation, can mutant ninja turtles have one?   
  
Leo laid his head down, taking a breath and closed his eyes, clearing his mind letting sleep to creep in. He could fight it yet what would be the point? What would he achieve?  
  
It came to him regardless if he was ready or not, dragging him deeper into the void of his mind beyond consciousness to deep NREM sleep, thrusting him to a world he wished not to be in.  
  
The red room, the darkness was there and that voice...  
  


* * *

  
  
He leaned back his head against the duck taped computer chair headrest, rubbing his eyes and letting out a troubling yawn.   
  
So far nothing has happened and he could bring the video feed on the go with his tablet, but staying in his room would only encourage sleep when he wanted to stay up a bit longer, roughly until the same time frame the first nightmare surfaced.  
  
He had the sinking feeling there was a pattern one he was going to discover regardless of how tired he may become. Suddenly to his pleasure an alluring aroma intercepted his nostrils and he tilted his head towards his younger brother with a tray that held two steaming cups with a few light snacks.  
  
“Can't have a stakeout without something to munch on,” Mikey grinned, placing the tray down and passing Donnie his cup of freshly brewed coffee.  
  
“It's late Mike, I don't advise that you should stay up to such hours, there will be training in the morning… besides, I can get away looking half dead, unlike you,” Donnie took a savoury sip from his cup of jo with a gleeful smile on his lips.  
  
“True, but bro this is a two turtle job, besides, why do you always have to do all the gruelling work?” Mikey asked, receiving an eyebrow and a sigh.  
  
“For I know what I'm doing and it was my theory in the first place...”  
  
“A theory that I know that you're right, bro,” Mikey placed a warm hand on Donnie's shoulder voicing his support. “Leo is both our brother and like shell I will just go off to bed knowing he might be in trouble, I wouldn't sleep anyways.”  
  
“I understand,” Donnie nodded, pointing to a chair that was on the other side of the room for Mikey to grab.   
  
It was the only other comfortable chair he had and if Mikey was going to stay it was best the turtle doesn't get any cramps from a poorly supported seat for who knows how long this was going to take. It was apparent neither were going to be willing to sleep until they were dead certain nothing was attacking their brother, regardless they had to do this for a few nights until they were confident it was just a mistake on what Donnie heard.  
  


* * *

  
  
He walked up to the room full of death, the scent of decay was fresh and he covered his nostrils as he squinted through his eyelids to prevent them from burning.  
  
“What the shell died?” Raph waved his hand choking on his own words that were invaded by the pungent aroma.   
  
There on the couch sprawled out was Mikey and far from him was Donnie.   
  
The two younger brothers were inches to death's door and Raph couldn't understand it one bit.   
  
He wasn't blind, he noticed the declining effort the two have when in training and shell even breakfast the past three days was so horrible Raph pretended to eat it only to throw it out after and grabbing a protein bar as a substitute instead.   
  
The worst part was even Leo had no concern, though Raph wasn't surprised since the training of late was a joke and he, in turn, would leave halfway, what was with his family of late?   
  
Was he the only sensible one?   
  
Raph stood there with a shudder in the nightmarish idea he was the sensible brother, it wasn't possible and so against his image as the hothead berserker, he was so proud of.   
  
Sure others would think that was an insult, but he gotta do what he wanted half the time without guilt or judgment from his family that would be taken into account as this as the norm for his behaviour, sure he was chilled now and then but that was when the situation called for it.  
  
“So Twiddle Dumb and Twiddle Dee, going to let me in the loop and tell me what the shell is going on?” Raph growled crossing his arms, if Leo wasn't going to address this, then he might as well and get some satisfaction out of it at the same time.  
  
“Too tired...” Mikey moaned as Donnie only nodded silently.  
  
“When the shell was the last time you two even had a shower?” he asked still taking shallow breaths not to be poisoned by their body odour, that was apparent what wreaked.  
  
Neither brother moved or indicated as Raph only could roll his eyes, then suddenly was hit with a devilish idea as he smirked at them.   
  
“Well, then the answer will be... NOW!” Raph with raw strength stomp towards Donnie first and threw the brother up in the air from his comfortable laying spot.   
  
Donnie yelped in surprise falling onto Raph's shoulder as he didn't stop there, thrusting his hand forward, he grabbed the back of Mikey's shell knowing the kid brother had no strength to fight back as he reefed and twisted forward making the kid brother flip against his will and fall off the couch ass first to the ground. Raph then showed no mercy and dragged the helpless turtle across the living room with an amused satisfied smile playing on his lips.  
  
“Let me go!” Mikey demanded, trying to get up yet his legs couldn't get a grip to do so and his hands that tried to pry Raph's thick tight hand on his shell failed.   
  
Donnie the quiet one now that was trying to comprehend this kidnap scenario only stayed flopped over Raph's shoulder, contemplating if it was wise to resist or go with it.   
  
He wasn't the one being dragged which concluded Raph didn't do so knowing he would behave though this was ridiculous and embarrassing, compare to Mikey who in turn was being treated like a rag doll.  
  
“Sure, when I'm done with you,” Raph snarled picking up speed having Mikey's shell scraping against the cement floor.  
  
“What are you...”  
  
“What do you think shell for brains, like shell I will keep smelling you two like this! I live here too, and I keep up my hygiene and I get sweatier than you two on a daily basis!”  
  
“Please don't tell me you're going to go as far as scrub us down...” Donnie said horrified.  
  
“If you make me, yes!” Raph warned kicking the bathroom door open and throwing Mikey in and then placing Donnie down beside the mangled little brother.   
  
Turning towards the door Raph eyes narrowed at his two brothers, “Now fucken get in the showers and don't you dare leave this room until you smell like the fucken soap, if I smell that shit again you'll wish you washed every hour!”   
  
Stomping out of the bathroom, Raph slammed the door behind him and both could hear a sudden thud.   
  
Both glanced at each other, before letting out a sigh and rising to their feet, knowing what the sound was, it was Raph making sure they didn't escape waiting outside the door.  
  
“We have no choice,” Donnie said exhaustively shuffling his feet towards the shower room that he had four open showers set up for his family.   
  
He went for one of the faucets and turned the water on, not before moving to the side to avoid the cold water, waiting for it to warm up.   
  
Mikey following suit did the same to the shower next to his brother's. Once both turtles were under the water, Mikey sat down, letting the water wash over him, “Don, not trying to be a downer, but I don't know about this anymore, maybe we should call it quits? It's been three days and nothing has happened.”  
  
Donnie leaned forward, using the wall for leverage as he had his head against it, while deep in thought, knowing this was going to come up sooner or later, “One more night Mikey,” he begged since it just didn't feel right to quit just yet.  
  
“Sure... but now we have Raphie there on the prowl and I don't know how we are going to do this without him you know... breaking up the party?”  
  
“Right...” Donnie stared at the wall, biting his lip, “He wouldn't if we let him join.”  
  
“What?” Mikey flashed his head up seeing the brooding thoughts clouding around his brother's head, this wasn't over, not by a long shot by the looks of it.  
  
“Raph will not be a problem if we let him know... besides I think we should.”  
  
“Donnie is there something your not telling me?” Mikey got to his feet, examining his brother that avoided his blue eyes, “Donnie?”  
  
Donnie suddenly shut off the water not before making one quick wash with the soap so Raph didn't keep his word, then snatched up a towel.  
  
“Don?” Mikey rushed to wash himself down, then jump out of the water shutting it off quickly and grabbed a towel only having time to wrap it around his wet body as his brother was already out of the room. Raph who had moved over raised an eyebrow, watching Donnie darting to his lab with a towel on and then Mikey following him.  
  
“What the shell is--” Raph started and Mikey threw his voice over his shoulder.  
  
“Bro just follow, don't know but will soon.”  
  
“Okay...” Raph scrambled to his feet, striding forward to catch up to Mikey.   
  
Once the two turtle brothers were in the lab, they noticed Donnie was at his desk hunched over with his hand holding him there as he was staring at something.  
  
“Umm... bro... your starting to scare me,” Mikey shuddered.  
  
“You should be,” Donnie picked up the object that he was focused on, turning around and presented it to his brothers.  
  
“A coin?” Raph raised an eye in confusion.  
  
“Not any coin--” Donnie started then was interrupted by Mikey.  
  
“Ah shell, that can't be the coin from that haunted creepy mansion!”  
  
“The same one,” Donnie admitted as Raph rolled his eyes not believing this. He walked up to his brother snatching the golden coin looking at it both sides.  
  
“Point is what, Don? You two look like shit over some stupid coin?”  
  
“A coin Leo had in his possession and didn't beforehand. Not to mention the only thing left from the building since it was torn down and I know for fact, not one coin was found nor surface since…” Donnie growled seeing Raph's face was contorted in confusion as he let out a sigh next. He took a breath bringing Raph up to speed as he was flabbergasted looking at the coin, then his brothers contemplating the situation if there was one.  
  
“So your telling me something is after Leo and this coin has a connection to the building that we all know is gone... how the shell can that be?”  
  
“I don't know,” Donnie said sadly taking a seat, “But I know it wasn't my imagination Raph, I’m one hundred percent convinced that something is going on and link to that building, also...”  
  
“Do you have any other proof, then Leo having a coin that he must have kept from Angel--”  
  
“It wasn't from Angel, for after I saw Leo taking it out of his pouch and putting it away, the only place he had been before that time frame was April's and she explained to me what happened to Klunk and Leo mysteriously finding that in her basement.”  
  
“So it just showed up in thin air?” Mikey jumped to conclusions and Donnie only shrugged.  
  
“Jeezz...” Raph shook his head, then let out a breath crossing his arms, “Then what now? Should we tell the shell for brains, to spill the beans?”  
  
Donnie leaned forwards hands folded thinking heavily on the question then smacked his lips, “No, not just yet, let's try one more night to see if anything happens to him when he goes to sleep. If it is fruitless, then we will confront him and get to the bottom of this.”  
  
“Then I'm taking the couch,” Raph called dibs on it and went to the other side of the lab to drag it towards where the monitors were.  
  
“I guess we’re all in Don,” Mikey chuckled, then gawk towards Raph in a blank stare, “Shell why didn't I think of that.”  
  
“Who knows,” Donnie smirked, watching how those two will now fight for the furniture.   
  
Then Donnie bit his lip as the smirk faded and he faced away from his brothers grimly looking at the monitors. There was an overwhelming feeling dwelling inside him, informing him that tonight was the night when something was going to happen if he was ready for it or not... if any of them were ready to face it... The worst part of it all that scared him the most was the question of what will they find?  
  


* * *

  
  
Leo reared his head back taking deep, shallow breaths, as he experienced the sensation of his lungs were filled with water as he gasped, arching his back and his chin raised up as his head still touch the pillow. Sweat covered his body and he couldn't free himself from this hold. His breath in contact to his cold surroundings became visible yet he could not see it with his eyes rolled back in the back of his head, losing all control.  
  
With a firm grip, it was a miracle he could even achieve that, he held his bed anchoring himself as the words continue to hammer at his soul.  
  
 ** _I know what you want... I know what you want... tell me turtle what is it that you want._**  
  
“...I...” Leo choked, tears running down his cheeks.  
  
 ** _TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!_**  
  
“I.. wa...want...” he tried to fight it off, yet to his dismay, he was slipping into the unseen dark void, it had its claws dug into his chest dragging his soul out.  
  
 ** _Tell MEEE!_**  
  
“I...”  
  
“LEO!” Raph's voice came to his aid.   
  
His red mask brother charged in without a second thought, not even to take in the chaos of the room or fazed by the thing that was attacking him. Raph made his way across the room, ducking from a flying sword that was mounted on Leo's wall and dashed towards his brother grabbing his arm and dragged his hide towards the exit.   
  
Leo couldn't help his brother and he couldn't speak either, yet was thankful Raph was there and not far behind was Mikey who entered next, taking his other arm and aided Raph to get him out of the room as the unseen force screamed and cursed at them, telling them it's too late, he will be.   
  
Neither brother fell victim to it's taunts and threats only focusing on Leo and exited the room.   
  
Once out, Donnie stood there closing the door quickly after they all escaped and painted something on it, muttering under his breath he hoped the charms would work.   
  
Leo laid there horrified looking towards his door, seeing it rattle and something tried to break it down, while he was helplessly paralyzed with his two of his siblings beside him, as the other kept putting up charms and anything else he could think of that was to use to seal and ward off negative energies.   
  
It was a collage of different belief systems and symbols, then it just died, rising up the eerie silence, as all four stared at the door waiting for something to break the wards down and come after them, yet that never happen as each let out a breath, that they were holding.  
  
“Leo... we need to talk,” Donnie took a step back and looked down at his older brother.  
  
“Yeah...” Leo could only say fearfully. This had escalated too suddenly and now whatever this was had became violent, that he had no power against it... the question was did any of them do?  
  


* * *

  
  
The lab was still. as the four brothers sat there deep in thought after it didn't take them long to get Leo to finally explain what happened in the past week and before then.   
  
Raph, of course, was raging at Leo for keeping them in the dark on this as it took both Mikey and Donnie to hold the muscular turtle from punching at Leo, who they all agreed deserved it, yet the current situation wasn't the time or moment for such violence, Leo was attacked and they needed to figure out what it was that they were facing.   
  
After a few moments, Raph made Donnie and Mikey to let him go, as he took a seat just glaring down at Leo over his idiotic motives.   
  
Donnie saw why Leo did it, yet was hurt and even Mikey showed the same reaction, understanding with hurt feelings of being betrayed in a way.  
  
“Then,” Donnie was the first to speak up, “It is concluded by your accounts of activities Leo, you are being targeted, back up with the video feed we,” he nudged towards Mikey and Raph, “have witnessed seeing some dark mass coming at you from your ceiling and objects in your room started to be thrown around by some unseen force--”  
  
“Not including how we had to drag your ass out of your room and Don here, luckily with quick thinking had some charms and holy symbols on hand, because Mike was adamant it might be demonic or a spirit of some sort,” Raph put in, cutting off Donnie.  
  
“Right,” Leo said depressingly, slumping in his chair, it was evident it wasn't in his head, it wasn't stress, it was something after all, and something they had no clue how to fight back.   
  
Sure Donnie's quick thinking made things bearable for now, yet for how long? All they knew the thing that was after him could have been put off for they were all there, which doesn't mean they defeated it by far, and next time it could just not care and do what it is set out to do.  
  
“So we know this much, what the shell do we do then?” Raph demanded not liking how they were just sitting there waiting for it to take another round..., no it was more on how Leo was acting, after being attacked and he was just standing there with his thumb up his ass.  
  
“I don't know,” Donnie started, biting his lip, “We know nothing other than it could be linked to the Volpehart building and that thing in the depths of it, yet Leo destroyed it and two the mansion was destroyed with all evidence of it ever existing.”  
  
“Except for this coin,” Mikey pointed out as Leo's eyes trailed over it.  
  
“And...” Leo slowly spoke, as his brother's eyes move to him in question, wondering if he was hiding something else, “That place in the astral planes...”  
  
“Huh?” Raph raised an eyebrow.  
  
“What are you talkin bout Willis,” Mikey cut in with an old joke to make the air feel less thick and heavy.  
  
Leo's eyes hesitantly looked up to his brothers as he started to fiddle with his hands, each took notice not pushing the older brother waiting for him. What felt like hours, Donnie nudged, not too hard of course, fearing Leo would shorten his explanation or give another, “Elaborate?”  
  
“Well... roughly a week ago I was meditating,” Leo turned his head towards Mikey, “It was that day you were trying to catch my attention Mikey, the day you--” Leo suddenly dropped his voice as Mikey turned white and Donnie raised an eyebrow.  
  
“The day?”  
  
“I broke the door, Donnie...” Mikey took the blame knowing there will be repercussions later, however, he didn't want Leo to stop his story for deep down he knew it was a key fact they needed to be updated on.  
  
“Oh.. okay...” Donnie sighed deeply and shook his head, “Fine so the day that Mikey broke the door what happen Leo?”  
  
Leo nodded, feeling sick in his stomach and his face turn a shade of white, “I was in the astral planes yet when I got there I wasn't aware I was in the planes, I had no clue where I was, finding myself in a study and out the window was this weird greyish forest with no color, yet the room and myself did.”  
  
“Interesting, you had no idea you had achieved to enter the planes?”  
  
“Not just that I had no clue I even was meditating before either, my memories were fuzzy and I was disoriented.”  
  
“How long did that last?” Donnie leaned forward.  
  
“Until Mikey hear snapped me back and when I say snap-back I mean it. I felt like someone slammed my body and soul together and I--”  
  
“That is why you yelped before I took--” Mikey shot a look at Leo than to Donnie, hissing through his teeth before continuing, “the door down.”  
  
“Right,” Leo reluctantly admitted.  
  
“Is that normal?” Raph had to ask, being no expert to astral projecting.  
  
“No, it isn't,” Donnie pointed out, then put his attention back to Leo, “Do you remember anything essential to your time there before coming back?”  
  
“Well...” Leo thought on it, then nodded, “Yes the main study, there were three things, the red balloon in the woods and I saw something green, yet inside the study, someone's reflection caught my attention and however when I turned around there was no one there.”  
  
“Sounds like an adventure,” Mikey said, then tilted his head, “Red balloon... oh shell don't tell me you saw IT! Pennywise!” the kid brother gasped, then he let out a sharp moan having Raph cuff him in the back of his head as a warning.  
  
“No...” Leo shot him a dry look, “I don't know why I saw it but had a feeling it was for someone else, not me...”  
  
“What the shell does that mean?” Raph barked, getting a shrug from Leo.  
  
“Don't know, just it was for another, and the place I was in was for me... I can't explain it, it was a feeling that is why when the person showed up in the reflection yet I couldn't see anyone in the room I started to search for clues.”  
  
“That is the third thing,” Donnie inquired.  
  
“Yes, a book on the bookshelf, it--” Leo started to explain then paused unable to remember the details.  
  
“It?” Donnie leaned toward him extending a hand to place on Leo's knee to pull him back to them.  
  
“I...” Leo looked up, “I can't remember... but I do recall the building's image was there, but...”  
  
“There was more?” Donnie suggested getting a nod from Leo.  
  
“Okay, so there is a book on the astral planes that Leo found so what?” Raph burst out.  
  
“So we need to see what it says,” Donnie pointed out as Raph moved back quickly not liking that suggestion one bit.  
  
“Wait, what?” Raph choked and Mikey wasn't far behind.  
  
“I think Donnie is right, it's now the only lead we have since the building is gone now,” Leo agreed, seeing the significance, it might be the missing key they need to resolve this before someone, mainly him gets hurt and his brothers not far behind. “I will go back and--”  
  
“We all go,” Donnie insisted as his two other brothers exchanged looks in worry, “We can do it as a team with your lead Leo, you have been there so it would be easy for you to take us along.”  
  
“How the shell do you think that will work?” Raph demanded, “I, shell even Mikey suck at meditating and we...”  
  
“The same way as the mystics used to draw all of us into their demented version of their world to mess with us,” Donnie hastily replied as even Leo blankly looked at him unsure what Donnie was suggesting.  
  
“What?” all three brothers asked as Donnie rolled his eyes, “Remember that time when we were all meditating and were thrown in a world we thought was real, where you lost Klunk Mikey, we lost April and Casey and so on? They used their powers to do this to us,” Donnie explained.  
  
“I still don't get it, Donnie,” Leo flatly admitted, “We can't go to them and demand them to force us to go to that place, they will only twist it to their will, resulting us to waste our time with no progress for us to go on.”  
  
“For one,” Donnie started to point out, “I don't think it was a place in the astral planes you were in Leo, all the evidence of your experience suggest you might have transported yourself in another dimension, one that doesn't exist in the physical plane of existence, but one that is geared towards the spirit.”  
  
“Say what?” Raph asked, blinking and shaking his head.  
  
“Put it this way there are other dimensions with their own rules, not all are bonded to the same rules ours has, with the physical bodies, yet the spirit instead, energy of our being as you will. These dimensions are not part of the astral planes. The simplest explanation, not saying this is the full rules nor limited to either, since I know there is more to it, however, for this how I see it for this situation, these dimensions unlike the astral planes, you can't just alter them no different then our physical world, unless you do certain things of course, but you can't just imagine it and it will be, they are fixed.”  
  
“So this place Leo visited isn't something he or someone else came up with, but like any other building in New York, someone constructed it,” Raph tried to understand though he felt slightly dumb and ashamed the subject at hand was hard to grasp.  
  
“Exactly and to get there we need the same power the mystics used, which I have just the source.” Donnie jumped to his feet rushing to the back of his lab as each remaining brother just exchange looks of uneasiness, neither like the idea and the fact how excited Donnie was. It only meant he been wanting to use this device yet never had the chance to or... the guinea turtles to do so...  
  
Back in a flash, Donnie held a small wooden box that had an assortment of symbols on it as it was Leo who addressed the question, “What is that and where did you get it from.”   
  
The first question Donnie appeared to be fine with, as the second he had a frown.  
  
“Well,” he scratched the back of his head nervously, “A, it's your solution. B... for where they came from, I... don't know... they appeared in the back of my lab months ago.”  
  
“Wait! You're telling me you have some random box that will throw us to this dimension Leo visited and you have no fucken idea where the damn thing came from?” Raph huffed, narrowing his eyes at Donnie, making the turtle more nervous.  
  
“I...”  
  
“Don, how do we know it's safe and will do what you said? If you don't know where it came from, who is to say someone that is an enemy hadn't planted it for this very moment?” Leo questioned as Donnie blinked.  
  
“I don't think it was left from an enemy, there was a name on the box Leo one I don't recognize yet feel it's safe as if that person wanted me to have it,” Donnie bit his lip all too well knowing those eyes of judgment on him, the ones stating why did he keep this from them, and he had no answer for some reason.  
  
Leo sighed, “What is the name?”  
  
“LH...” Donnie said, “LH and I don't know what that stands for, but it feels familiar and I know it sounds--”  
  
“What is this thing that will help us and how do we do this,” Leo interrupted, feeling what he figured Donnie must have felt when he found the name on the box, it was familiar yet he couldn't remember who it stands for.  
  
“Thanks for asking,” Donnie suddenly got excited, “When I found it, I didn't know what it was capable of. That was until I did tests and found,” he opened the box showing four quarter size stones, each with a coded colour, red, blue, orange, and purple, “With these,” Donnie picked up the purple one, “We place it on our temple and with Leo's help knowing where we need to go, in theory will synchronize our brain waves and connect our souls to travel to this place in the grey woods.”  
  
“Of course in theory...” Raph said dryly, “I feel so safe now.”  
  
“Don't worry Raph it could be worse,” Mikey smirked.  
  
“How so?” Raph protested crossing his arms.  
  
“Simple you and I can have our brain waves and souls interlinked for eternity if it doesn't work--”  
  
“OH! Shell no!” Raph threw his hands in the air, “Nope, not going to do it” he started to walk towards the door.  
  
“Raph chill out,” Leo rolled his eyes, “Get back here we don't have time--”  
  
“Fuck you Leo ain't going to do it, no way I will let myself be stuck with him like that,” Raph snarled then was stopped by Donnie's hand.  
  
“Raph, he is just pushing your buttons, I don't believe it--”  
  
“Shell Don, you don't know,” Raph protested only having his brother swing his arm around his neck, pulling him gently towards back to the rest of the group.  
  
“We will be fine, but I don't know how long we have until that thing comes after Leo again,” Donnie explained getting a sigh from Raph who gave in.  
  
“Okay, but I don't want to be close to Mikey,” he muttered under his breath.  
  
“You can be beside me then,” Leo smirked  
  
“Oh yeah... that is just as better,” Raph dryly answered, getting an eye roll from Leo as they all moved towards a clear spot to be seated. They all sat in a circle with Raph between Leo and Donnie and Mikey on the other side, each with the stone that they felt the colours that matched their mask colours were meant for them, as each placed the stone on their temple.  
  
“So now what?” Mikey asked nervously.  
  
“Tap on it once and it will start glowing,” Donnie explained as Mikey bit his lip and Donnie smiled sweetly as assurance, “Mikey don't worry, it will not hurt, think of it as a powerful drug that makes you unconscious quickly.”  
  
“Not helping,” Raph scowled.  
  
“Just press the button Raph,” Leo warned clearing his mind and focusing on that study hoping he could direct his brothers there to find the answers.  
  
“On the count of three,” Donnie insisted before Raph could argue, “1... 2...3...”

 

* * *

  
TBC


	5. Final Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: TMNT isn’t mine and this is just a fan fiction writing. No money is being made on this story.  
> (TMNT CC are AU based on 2003 version and events, the turtles are in their late 20s.)  
> Warning: It has horror elements.  
> Rate: T
> 
> This is my secret santa gift for tmntlovingleo  
> The prompt was a story based after the 2k3 episode "The darkness within"
> 
> Summary: ONE... TWO... THREE... Into the unknown, can Leo lead them to the study... what will they find?

 

* * *

_**One**_  
  
His mind was invaded with the blurring of colours, purple, blue, red to orange, they drifted from him and he reached out desperately for them, not wanting to lose sight of this warmth. The blue began to become twisted, distorted and rigid, becoming one with the crawling death, the darkness within...  
  
 _ **Two**_  
  
The darkness settled and he felt alone, cold, floating in nothingness. All life, all warmth faded to a distant dream. There he could see it, looking at him, smirking with that one eye, nothing more, no mouth, no face just an eye, watching him, judging him, summoning him to its side.  
  
 ** _Three_**  
  
He screams, crying out for this nightmare to end, he yells his lungs out for someone to save him, he howled out this can't be, not yet, he will not fall prey now... he can't be its, for its own desire. The fight isn't over not after thirty years not even for an added hundred if it came to that...  
  
 ** _LEO!_**  
  
The flash of orange came into view, holding onto him, pulling him towards purple and red as he turned blue once again as the tainted black wash away, and he was himself once more.  
  
“Where...” Leo questioned, coming aware the colours were replaced with his brothers' faces in front of him. Unsure what was going on he blinked at Mikey who was the closest to him, trying to grasp and collect the fallen pieces of his memories, to bring some light to his cloud of confusion with some clarity.  
  
“Bro are you okay,” Mikey asked, placing his hand on his cheek gently.  
  
“Yeah... I... oh right,” Leo rushed to his feet abruptly startling the kid brother as he did so, “Did we make it?” he asked next circling around not believing his eyes.   
  
It wasn't the place he expected, it was no study or small room yet an entryway with a stone floor and in the center was a triangle with an eye on the top. He recognized the decor as he spun around, “It's the building?” he gasped as Mikey nodded.  
  
“It appears so but different, well with more details really,” Donnie pointed out, looking at the stairway that had a door that led to the study, where they talk to the owner long ago, which wasn't exactly what he meant. It was the extra steps, the stairway didn't end there that was just one landing, as there were two other sets of stairs that led to the unknown.  
  
“So I thought Leo was going to bring us to this place of his, not back to this nightmare,” Raph growled in annoyance.   
  
Speechless over his own bewilderment of this outcome, Leo was unable to comment to his brother, instead went into investigation mode since he might find some clues on why there of all places. A good area to start was not inwards, but what was behind him as he made his way to the front door. However, when he reached it as he first intended was to open it to take a look, he was suddenly overwhelmed by the impression he shouldn't dare nor go through it on top of it.   
  
As for why this imagery invaded his mind, he couldn't put his finger on it yet gave up the search to that mystery diving back to the original one and instead focus his efforts on another option instead. He tilted his head to his right seeing the gothic window, it would be as efficient as the door and it didn't give him the danger alarm which would pound against his skull over just thinking to go near it. The window to his amazement had not one spec of dust, making it very easy for him to peer out into the unknown. To his dismay what he had expected to find was actually there, proving he did not fail on his attempts to guide his brothers after all, though it did raise many questions. Such a question was, when did the Volperhart building become located in the middle of the gray forest and not New York?  
  
“We are here,” Leo said reluctantly. His brother's eyes were on him and he sighed, “That is the grey forest. I must have been in a room that we have never been in, that is why I didn't connect this building to that room.”  
  
“That could be a possibility,” Donnie nodded, “If that is so, how is it that this place still exists... or did this building held far darker secrets than we thought we had understood of it the first time around?” Donnie questioned looking around then back to his brothers.  
  
“Then what does this mean?” Mikey asked warily.  
  
“I'm sorry Michelangelo, I wish I had something to even start explaining what is going on, but the one thing I do know for sure, is that we need to find that study and the book,” Leo insisted, turning towards the stairs, then he slowly allowed his eyes to follow them up towards the unknown.  
  
“So where to Leo?” Raph let out a low growl as he came up next to the older brother.  
  
Leo stared up into the gloom before them, biting his lip, as he agreed that was a good question, where do they start? With a sigh, Leo had the itching feeling it was a 'simple said than done' scenario to find the book. Who knows how big the place really was and the fact he had no clue in the first place that the study he was in was part of this horror house, he had no idea where it would be or what staircase, the left or the right was the correct path to take.  
  
“I...” Leo paused, feeling helpless and useless for this part, yet knew acting like he had a clue was worse than stating he didn't. “I wish I knew Raph... Even so, we're better off to agree on which direction we should take the right or the left. A group decision would be wise at this juncture. I strongly believe we shouldn’t even bother wasting our time with the study we have been in before in our world, I doubt it has changed, we need to go up and find the room in question from there..”  
  


* * *

  
  
As he predicted, though wish he was wrong, it was simpler said than done, to find the study that he had described to his siblings, as the building was no short of a description of a labyrinth. He couldn't count how many times he had been separated from his brothers and sadly finally finding the place, they were two turtles short.   
  
It took Donnie finding a fake book in a room full of bookshelves that open a passageway to the room, and to their turtle luck it didn't open up some trap door under Don's feet, which sadly is exactly what happened to both Mikey and Raph twelve rooms ago, and the worst part neither Donnie nor he could repeat the event to follow them. After so many attempts it was fruitless and they decided to press on in hopes they will all meet up with each other in the end.   
  
He strongly knew they would eventually since he would annoyingly admit this was at least the tenth time it happened, being separated that is. No two events were put in motion, in the same manner, making it impossible to avoid, as each event that unfolded or triggered, they always winded up thrown in different directions and finding each other to have it happen yet again. It was frustrating to say the least and it was becoming a common theme to them, that all four brothers began suspecting it was like the mansion was playing with them. At one point in time during this constant hindrance, Donnie pointed out it did make sense now how this building was constructed as a maze, to a point that is, reminding them all on how the one in the real world had so many floors by what they could see from the exterior of the building, however when they entered there was only three sections of the building that were accessible and visible to them, the entrance, the cave under and the second floor.   
  
This in many ways had always bothered him since he couldn't figure out where the other entryways where, it was probably constructed similar to this version in this dimension, with hidden doors and passages, which they never found or explored. Sure, this one had stairs leading to the sections they never knew existed, yet he theorized the rooms they never been in the real world version were probably the same, meaning the stairs wasn’t the only way to venture through the building, making him question, was the stairs the right path to start with? Could they have avoided most the traps if they didn’t take the bait for the plain obvious direction, would have there been a hidden door instead?  
  
Leo took the first step into the large study casting his gaze around to make sure it was the right room, seeing the telescope, the door that brought him there in the first visit and even to his right was a ladder and a book spine face up on the ground, he was confident this was the place.  
  
“This the room?” Donnie asked, seeing how Leo was reacting.  
  
“Yeah...” he answered, making his way to the book picking it up seeing the page it fell on. It was the image of the Volpehart building, the thing that scared him the first time, “This is the book I found.” he told his brother looking up seeing he had moved towards the large window.   
  
Joining him Leo looked out taken back by the forest, this time around it wasn’t shrouded by the night, now the sun was out illuminating it and it only proved his eyes were not playing tricks the first time around, it was true there was no color.  
  
“A forest that is purely grey, no color... interesting,” Donnie blinked, then looked at his hands and surroundings, “Yet there is color in this building, very interesting indeed.”  
  
“As I told you before on what I have seen, I saw the red balloon over there,” he pointed to a patch of woods, “Don't know where it came from yet it was moving left to right and disappeared behind the trees, I think someone was chasing it.”  
  
“Wait! What?  You never mention seeing any living being Leo,” Donnie cant his head at his brother, who only shrugged.  
  
“Don't know, just the impression I got. Though I have to admit I did see a flash of green yet never made out what it was from. But that balloon there was something strange about it-”  
  
“Other than a red balloon in a bleak world, moving around in a forest unattended and I will take it there was no wind to explain its movement?”  
  
Leo sighed, rubbing the back of his head, “No wind as you stated, I saw no other movement, but that was not the strange part, it was... I don't know Don... that balloon felt sad... tragic even...” Leo trailed off, slowly being consumed by a deep dark sorrow on just talking about it. He couldn't dismiss this image in his head that someone was chasing it, not knowing what he was chasing... and now that individual was gone, whatever that exactly meant he couldn't even start to piece it together with an answer if there was one.  
  
“So the book?” Donnie asked, placing his hand on Leo's shoulder pulling him from his depression that was bubbling up and consuming him.  
  
“Right,” Leo snapped out of it and handed the book to Donnie, in turn, his brother took it towards a table that had some chairs. They both sat down while Donnie started to investigate the book's contents by flipping through the pages. There was so much on the mansion that it made Leo's eyes sting and he had to leave the table to look around to see if he could find something else of interest.  
  
“Okay, I think I understand a bit more about what is going on with this building and this dimension,” Donnie started, “We both know the story about C.F. Volpehart, how he took the meteorite spear before the natives could slay the alien demon, and created the building, wealth and power that came with it as his reward for his dark deed. That very event affected this dimension like a ripple in water you can say, the energy from it transferred to this one and the building he built in our dimension, this building built itself alongside the one in our world, established by a link between them, ours, the physical version and this the spiritual version. Its purpose was to feed that monster energy from both worlds to help aid it to gain more influence of men’s greed, if it wasn't for C.F. Volpehart actions, this dimension wouldn't have been pulled into the Necro Monsters reach.”  
  
“So our two dimensions were connected by one action and so what does that mean when we destroyed the monster in ours, does it still lurk here having a place to retreat if it's physical body was destroyed?” Leo asked and Donnie only bit his lip not sure of the answer.  
  
“Sorry Leo, I have no idea, the book only talks about how this place exists, but I wonder who wrote it?” he looked up and Leo placed his chin in his hand, wondering the same question.   
  
Could it have been Volpehart? If he was the individual that put this into motion the events that created a version of his building in this world, did he know of its existence? Did he come here too, trapped between both worlds? Or was there another involved, another victim of the beast, and to be trapped here as Vopehart was enslaved in their dimension?  
  
“There are too many questions,” Leo hissed walking towards the window looking out, “Are the attacks on me from the spirit of that demon, casting from this dimension over the fact I killed its physical body?”  
  
“It's a possibility,” Donnie answered reluctantly.  
  
 _ **Did you really kill it?**_  
  
Leo turned around to eye his brother, “What did you say?”  
  
“It's a possibility,” Donnie repeated himself, unsure why Leo was acting so paranoid.  
  
“No after that,” Leo insisted as Donnie shrugged.  
  
“Leo I didn't say anything after that,” Donnie admitted seeing the rising anxiety building up in his brother, “Leo what did you think you heard.”  
  
Leo’s eyes drifted away, wondering if he was just hearing things or this place was starting to get to him. He was best to end it there and convince his brother there was nothing wrong and move on.  
  
“It's nothing,” Leo chuckled lightly, turning towards the window, casting his gaze out as he froze seeing something with color standing amongst the trees.   
  
It was in the distance yet he could make out the details.   
  
It was a mutant turtle wearing a blue mask, yet he wasn’t a copy of himself, very different in body frame and features, it had red markings on its face followed by yellow similar shape markings on his arms and legs. The aura was dark hovering around the blue mask turtle that just stared at him in defeat, sadness, and regret, then suddenly the turtle’s expression changed to horror as he reached out and Leo realized in time avoiding the attack from behind. That was what the other turtle was trying to warn him of.   
  
If it wasn’t for the reflection cast on the window from the attacker Leo would have been a goner, he had only a moment to react, moving to the side avoiding the blade that would have struck him on the right shoulder. He turned around quickly, then gasp in surprise, as his eyes cast upon the enemy, finding himself choked up by the red-eye turtle that was him in every detail with one exception, he was absent of color. He was unnatural, made up of hues of grays.   
  
The doppelganger smirked at his confusion slashing his katana once again towards his head now and it was luckily for Leo when entering this dimension he was allowed to bring his own gear along to this adventure. Quickly he unsheathed his sword to block the next deadly blow, falling into a game of strength and will, to prevent the blade from beheading him.   
  
The dark version of him amusingly laughed at this game, while Leo snarled at the fake, entering a fierce dance over life and death,  deep in wonder as he moved around the room in attempts to find an advantage against his foe, what of Donnie, where was his brother?   
  
To his dismay he heard the answer, the echoing sounds of wood clashing against wood and in the corner of his eye, he witnessed the horrifying sight of his brother trying to defend himself from another Donatello whose coloring was messed up as well. There wasn't just a double of himself as it came apparent, and this one as his own was hell-bent to defeat the original.  
  
“Who are you!” Leo demanded, putting his full strength to end his struggle and was able to backflip to put some distance to his double.  
  
“You of course!” the thing crackled like a broken stereo as it dashed at him once again starting a dance between them of blades, skills, strengths and wills, pitted against each other.   
  
Everything Leo did, he soon came aware it could do as well, it was a perfect match between themselves that came down to the wire on who would make the first mistake, who would fold before the other?   
  
This was worse than that time when he had to fight against a robotic version of himself, which was resolved by the brothers switching weapons and opponents to defeat the defective copycats.   
  
He wasn't sure such a trick would work yet again, he wished the other two were there, even so, that was too much to ask he figured. He had to work with what he had and slowly made his way towards Donnie, they were both in a tough spot between a rock and a hard place, and if it kept up he feared they would fold before the enemy.  
  
“Don,” Leo struggled to get out almost getting a blade to his side as he back up quickly only to twist to block the other incoming sword, the dance was getting intense and the worse part he was starting to feel it in his body or was that soul? Either way, his opponent wasn't showing any signs of giving up or stress from the fight at hand. He wondered how long he had to keep this up until he was too weak to continue?  
  
“Kind of busy here,” Donnie barked, then let out a yelp as he was struck across the shell by a bo staff.  
  
“Shell, Don!” Leo shouted out, as the double hissed at him in amusement.  
  
“Worry about your own battle, you will fall this time Leonardo and you will be his,” the double mocked and Leo narrowed his eyes at him, seeing in the corner of his eye the other double hovering above his brother about to make the final strike with its bo staff.  
  
“No! You will not defeat either of us!” Leo growled seeing an opportunity and moved to his right towards a table that had the book and others. Leo avoided the striking blade and grabbed the books and chucked it at the double's head that didn't see that move or comprehend how to counter it. The doppelganger taking by surprise being hit by the hard books directly in the head lost its balance and fell to the ground. With not a moment to lose Leo dashed towards the imposter brother and rammed his blade into its admen as the fake’s eyes widen in surprise.   
  
Not stopping Leo then kick the thing away and grabbed Donnie's arm pulling him up. “Come on!” he ordered as Donnie tried to follow with Leo half dragging him to the exit they came from, the bookshelf entrance.   
  
Exiting the room Leo found the trick book and made the shelf close before either double came after them. He only hoped the only lever for the door was on their side as he aided his brother to exit the room.  
  
“We need to find the others, are you okay to walk on your own Don?” Leo asked to have Donnie nod.  
  
“Yeah, my energy is back, when he got me I felt like all my energy was sucked out of me and I couldn't move anymore,” Donnie terrifyingly explained, not liking how that felt or wanted to experience it again.  
  
“Great...” Leo hissed, not realizing how the tables were unfair when it came to facing the doubles.  
  
“Leo let's head towards the entrance of the building if we have doppelgangers then there is a high chance so does Mikey and Raph, if they had any sense they would head to the entrance too,” Donnie explained, “We might even find them on the way, either way staying here is suicide.”  
  
“Agree and hopefully they are okay and are heading back, if they can...”  
  


* * *

  
  
They rush forward winding their way towards the starting, with no luck finding the other two as they did so. With the hanging doubt over his head, Leo feared maybe this was a bad decision on his part, what if they were in danger? Maybe he should be searching for them instead of making assumptions, it wasn't like the fakes have caught up to them of yet and they had the opportunity to try to look for the other two.   
  
This weighing on the leader, Donnie was not blind over it, as he tried to reassure Leo that his choices up to this point were the right ones considering under the circumstances, “They are probably near the entrance.”  
  
“I hope--” Leo started, then let out a yelp when he felt air under his feet, did he just hit a trap? Of all the things he couldn't believe his turtle luck, the one good part if one can perceive it as so, he wasn't alone for he heard Donnie stress out his surprise and they were both falling down some dark hole. Then suddenly to some relief, though in many ways it wasn’t since they feared where they would end up, a light had open under them as they continue to fall and familiar voices rose as they entered a room from the ceiling.  
  
“I got Leo!” Raph's voice barked with Mikey stating after he has Donnie.   
  
Two strong arms caught him in mid-air, recognizing them to belonging to his brother Raphael and they both plummeted to the ground. With a thud and many moans that came after Leo hissed sitting up and rubbing the back of his head as he could hear a low warning growl rumbling beneath him. Looking down Raph’s shell was there and the brother was flat against the ground.  
  
“Sorry,” Leo let out quickly getting off of the muscular brother, seeing not far from him Mikey standing there on his own two feet with Donnie in his arms all proud he made the landing.  Donnie had his eyes narrowed in embarrassment at the little brother and this humiliating display while demanding Mikey to let him down already, informing the kid brother he had made his point and stop showing off.  
  
With a devilish smirk, Mikey raised Donnie up in the air like some trophy and empathize “Tada~!”   
  
Then accidentally dropped the poor brother to the ground with a thud, who in turn sourly darted his head towards Mikey, “Smooth move…” he growled.  
  
“Okay, you two, cut it out,” Leo rolled his eyes then focus on Raph, “I’m happy that you two are okay,” Leo said in relief than just at the moment came aware of where they were, looking around then up, where he had fallen from. The trap sent them right back to the entrance and if it wasn't for Raph and Mikey's efforts he and Donnie would be in worse shape than some bruised pride.  
  
“Yeah, no thanks to those freaks,” Raph grumbled, getting to his feet and dusting himself off and then growled towards Mikey for showing off. Once the red mask brother saw his perfect landing Mikey lent out a hand for Donnie to get back to his own two feet.  
  
“Freaks?” Leo tilted his head in wonder, yet deep down knew the answer.  
  
“Some dudes that look just like us, fight like us, yet appeared they step out of some fifty’s black and white movie,” Mikey explained.  
  
“Shell we barely got away from them,” Raph admitted insulted that he had to run.  
  
“The same thing happened to us,” Donnie brought up, “If Leo didn't think fast, I would have been a goner, we had to run for it since the stakes were against us.”  
  
“Same here,” Mikey nodded, not feeling so bad now for the retreat that he had to force Raph to take.  
  
“I don't know what they are, but they showed up after we found out more about this place,” Leo started as both two brothers looked at him eagerly to hear. In a short version, Leo explained, telling them the monster they had defeated might not be after all, as its soul could be there as he only destroyed the physical body.  
  
“Shell, of course it wasn't that simple,” Raph snarled, then his eyes slowly travelled towards the center of the room, the entrance to the chamber below where they encounter the alien creep the first time.  
  
“We have no choice,” Leo followed Raph's eyes, then towards the tapestry that hidden the button for the stairways down.   
  
Hearing his brothers’ complaints yet knew they understood there was no other option and Leo made his way to the tapestry.   
  
He moved his hand to the wall-hanging taking a corner that revealed the button and then suddenly something caught his attention near the entrance door. His other brothers talking to each other watching the stairs to make sure the doubles didn't show up, didn't hear the knocking on one of the gothic windows.   
  
Leo flashed a look overseeing the turtle he saw before now up close and he wasn't anything like him, and the red markings he thought he saw before were evident, there were two red long streaks going to a point on both eyes, his black, purple eyes showed fear and remorse as he was pointing towards the entrance door, shaking his head at Leo for daring to press that button. The turtle tried to speak out yet Leo couldn't hear him, as the blue mask turtle slammed his hand next on the window, now trying to get Leo to go for the entrance door instead.  
  
Leo about to open his mouth to ask the turtle a question, yet wasn't sure if he could hear him since he couldn't hear the turtle, Mikey's voice called to him, “Hey Leo are you going to push it already?”  
  
“I...” Leo turned his head to Mikey then back to the window shocked to see the turtle was now gone and a message that was slowly fading away was written on the glass like the turtle blew his hot breath on it and left the message before leaving.  
  
LH said the door! Don't go down! It's not the way out!!  
  
Leo paused, blinking at the message that made little sense. He was about to comment to his brothers yet suddenly he jumped, feeling Donnie's hand on his shoulder and pressing the button to open the passage below, “Leo I know this is hard to face it once again but we don't have time to have second thoughts.”  
  
“But the message,” Leo insisted pointing to the window.  
  
“What message?” Donnie asked. The leader looked back and saw it had faded away with no evidence of its existence.  
  
Biting his lip Leo shook his head and turned towards his brothers, “Sorry it was a trick of the light, let's get this over with,” he walked towards the now revealed passage feeling the skin on his arms prickle and bump up in fear.   
  
He didn't want to do it, yet he couldn't back away now.   
  
Taking a breath and casting his gaze upon his brothers face's that were showing signs of regret and doubt he looked one more time towards the window just to feel worse when a strike of lightning, he assumed since the outside illuminated abruptly, made visible to the naked eye what appeared to be a handprint on the window, one that he assume belong to the turtle he felt deep down his name was too Leonardo.  
  
“Let's do this,” Leo insisted descending to the depths below, followed by his brothers.  
  


* * *

  
  
Reaching the bottom Leo shuddered, seeing the passageway that was the same as the one in his world to every detail, with at the end a circular door leading to the main chamber.   
  
The door had a pyramid on it with an all-seeing eye on the top with four tentacle looking shapes on both sides. He stood there staring at the door, then towards his brothers, starting to wish he had the meteor spear, that is if it even existed in that dimension.   
  
Donnie raised an eyebrow at the door, then towards Leo as he bit his lip, “We were just talking about this, before we showed up Raph and Mikey did look for the spear in the study that we first got it from in our world and they couldn't find it.”  
  
“I figured as much it might not exist or its inside,” he admitted taking a step forward as the door started to glow red, with only one blade in hand since the other was in the Donnie double, Leo's eyes search for any movement, of the undead variety. No shadows moved and seeing nothing out of place, that was at least one lucky break, the door started to open.  
  
“Here we go--” Leo started to inform his brothers, then unexpectedly, his world was invaded with a bright light, which he had to shield his eyes.  
  
Upon opening his eyes again, he jerked in fright not seeing the entrance of the chamber, instead, a fleshy wall and he was sitting on something moving and pulsing under him.   
  
His eyes trailed down as his heart started to race, he was in a pod?   
  
How did he get in it?   
  
Leo struggled with the restraints that bind him in this living prison, he was able to free his arms and legs and reach for his blades, that he came aware he had both… not just the one…  
  
Armed, he slashed at the skin wall as it split open, allowing him to flee the pod. Once free he quickly took his bearings, as expected, living this once before, he found himself in a room full of pods that were dark inside for the exception of four.   
  
He turned around quickly trying to make any sense on what was going on, did they get captured that quickly? Knowing he couldn't stand there debating this he rushed for the nearest pod cutting into it, to find Mikey strapped down and was acting like he was having a nightmare.   
  
Upon awakening him Mikey jerked awake looking at his brother in confusion.  
  
“Leo... what...” Mikey whimpered taking in slowly what was around him.  
  
“I don't know,” Leo admitted moving away from Mikey and going to the next pod that had Donnie, who in turn was just as bewildered on where they were, asking what happened and weren't they just going to enter the chamber. The eldest could only nod and went for the next pod that housed Raph.   
  
The questions swirled in his head from his terrified brothers and then he stopped them all from continuing as his eyes slowly moved towards the last pod in question.   
  
Who was in the last pod?   
  
Leo not willing to waste time debating or theorizing, that would come soon from his siblings as well, he took the initiative to find out the simplest way he could think of as he made an entrance to the pod. The knocked out individual catching them all off guard, all four turtles gasp in disbelief.   
  
“Ryan?”  
  
“Leo how the shell can that be Ryan! There is no fucken way he should be in this dimension,” Raph asked.  
  
“I... don't know,” Leo answered, then turned toward Donnie who only shrugged with no explanation either.   
  
Leo flashed a look back at Angel's brother, then bit his lip, “We need to get him out of here before we deal with that alien demon, he will only get in the way,” Leo insisted helping Ryan with his restraints that start a déjà vu scenario.   
  
The human’s reaction was the same as before and to the brothers’ surprise they responded to him in the same manner as the first time they went through this, word by word, not missing a beat unsure why they were doing this nor what was happening.   
  
Ignoring it Leo order them to leave just too fully be engulfed with the past, repeating the event once more.   
  
They tried to escape, have a run in with the beast that tried to stop them like before and then like a river, Leo and brothers followed the echoing steps of the past and found himself standing before it with the meteorite spear that they just happen to find in the same exact spot in the last run through, with this demon waiting for Leo to do his part?  
  
As before, the beast made attempts to take over Leo, yet Leo won over its mind games and defeated it.   
  
The part that came next made all their worlds go upside down when they exit the underground passage, they not long after found Angel upstairs and still forced to play their part, they were unable no matter what go off script.   
  
Mikey asked Angel in the study, the study that had only one set of stairs to it now, where the old man was, finding out he stood over his ashes. Mikey reacted in disgust and horror and then some words were exchanged as they left the building back to their New York.   
  
There was no grey forest beyond the building’s door and Leo noted it wasn’t showing through the gothic windows either when they were making their exit.  
  
The event with every detail to memory had played out, it wasn't until after they were safely at home that each felt they had control and entered the lab to have some privacy, to discuss and figure out what just happened.  
  
“What the shell was that!” Raph yelled flying his arms out in anger and fear mixed together as each brother sat there trying to comprehend all events that led to this moment.  
  
“I... I don't know,” Donnie looked up in his own fear, “We just relived the moment we defeated that beast and I don't know about any of you, but I couldn't do anything different than the first time.”  
  
“Same,” both Leo and Mikey answered.  
  
“So are we still in that dimension, for I see no damn grey forest Don,” Raph demanded.  
  
“I think we left when we open the door in the chamber and found ourselves in the pods,” Donnie hesitantly answered.  
  
“So what, we were in the pods the whole time?” Leo asked as Donnie only shrugged, getting up and picking up his tablet that told him the date that was the same day they defeated the alien devil.  
  
“Or we are still...” Donnie leaned against his desk looking at it and his tablet.  
  
“What?” Raph came up to him, “What the shell do you mean.” Raph placed his hand on Donnie's shoulder that was smacked away from Donnie’s own hand, who narrowed his eyes at his brother.  
  
“I don't know just stating what I can see and nothing else makes sense! This could be just another simulation to make us think we are free!” Donnie growled and Raph stood there with his arms cross.  
  
“Why is that? Where do you get that idea, other than us playing the repeat the day game?” Raph challenged.  
  
“For one reason, the very one that has been bothering me for some time! Why was Leo able to free himself from its hold, huh? When there is no evidence, not one person could or had done so in the past? You would think Volpehart would have mentioned it at one point or another! Then it comes right back to the question why only Leo, have you ever asked yourself that?” Donnie yelled out in his own insecurity. The doubt ran deep and he couldn’t ignore it, especially now of all times. The days after the first incident was nothing more than a trick from that thing… their lives were some simulation, not reality, and all the facts did point to that conclusion and he wasn’t the only brother coming aware of this.  
  
“I...” Raph backed off looking at his hand that felt real, but they did so before too.  
  
“We can't do this,” Leo finally spoken up, seeing his brothers’ minds starting to unwind, losing touch of reality and hope.  
  
“Then what should we do then fearless? Donnie is right, what if the first time it was a trick and this time it's just another fucken trick!” Raph demanded.  
  
“Raph, I don’t have the answers for if it is or not, but to survive regardless, we have to act like this is our world, our dimension! Regardless if it’s evident that before now, was just an illusion to take us down,” Leo told them, as his brothers looked at him doubtfully.  
  
“Look,” Leo took a deep breath, holding it for a second, before clenching his fist and continuing, “There is no way we can tell this isn't the real deal, sure what just happened at the building was out of our control, but that could have been mere suggestions from the other reality, making us act out the same without realizing it.”  
  
“It's possible for us being convinced on the current events we had no control. In reality of the situation did in a sense, being overwhelmed by our unconscious, that guided us to act in the same manner as before to reassure us this wasn't an illusion or trick,” Donnie nodded.  
  
“So this is the real deal then?” Mikey asked from his seat.  
  
“How can we be sure?” Raph asked next.  
  
“We can't,” Leo admitted, “but, if we dare to act like it's a trick another illusion to play with us, that could be the fine line of life and death for us all. We can't start to go around acting this isn't real and end up making a grave mistake that could end our own lives or if this is an illusion giving that thing the opportunity to take us down.”  
  
“So you suggest we continue living like it never happened?” Donnie asked.  
  
“No, not quite. By no means do we forget what had happened and use that to evaluate our lives. If we see any repetition of what happened before such as that thing trying to attack any of us, we inform each other only. No April, Casey or Master Splinter should know about this, for as you all recall it was only us that went to face the monster in the first place.”  
  
“Is that wise, to disinclude them?” Mikey tilted his head in guilt to do that to his family.  
  
“We are only going to drop the subject and not mention it to them and continue living as we would have and trust them otherwise. They are our families and pushing them away in fear this is an illusion wouldn’t be a benefit to any of us,” Leo stated getting a nod from Donnie.  
  
“It makes sense, we continue to live our lives and trust that we all are open enough this time around to bring up any glitches in the matrix per say,” Donnie smirked getting a moan from his other brothers.  
  
“Of course Donnie had to drag SyFy into it...” Raph grumbled, then sighed, “Fine I get it, I don't want to push Casey away to find out later he is the real deal and I was just paranoid.”  
  
“That is no life dude,” Mikey agreed, “I hope it is over.. but Leo what if it isn't?”  
  
Leo leaned back, holding his chin deep in thought, then looked up, “Then we do it all over again and find a way out, even if we have to do it so many times there seems there is no hope of escaping its grasp, for we are brothers and being together we are a force to be reckoned with. And like shell we will lose that hope! We will not give up until we are free and no matter what, we will not let that thing make us not live our lives, is that clear?”  
  
Each brother looked at each other then nodded, “Sure thing,” then started to walk out of the room, with the exception of Donnie and Leo.  
  
Donnie with terms with this, turned towards Leo, “One thing Leo that is bothering me.”  
  
“What is that?” Leo tilted his head at his brother.  
  
“You were able to break control when you faced it again, is that a sign we are free or not?”  
  
Leo remained silent, “I don't know, but I do know I will not dwell on it until we see proof of it otherwise.”  
  
“I see,” Donnie nodded, then jumped when Leo placed his hand on his shoulder looking into his brown eyes.  
  
“What is the other thing that is on your mind,” the older brother caught on as Donnie shyly looked away.  
  
“Who is LH?” Donnie asked the question that wasn't only on his mind, but in Leo's thoughts as well since that name kept on popping up, however, there was no answer and oddly it was like it stuck in the back of his head clawing at him to remember as if he had forgotten something very important.  
  
Who... was LH? And why were the mysterious initials so significant to them?  
  
 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 

* * *

  
  
**_~Epilogue~_**  
  
He sat there with his old tired eyes staring into the void of his own thoughts, as machines all around repeatedly beeped and made other sounds in rhythm. Nothing short of being white noise to him now as he kept his eyes on the multiple screens before him studying the results. The charming beeps that would make his heart jump with joy any other day, he was faced with his depression as he felt once again his progress was lost and he was at the beginning of the maze for the hundredth time, that he kept count.   
  
A heavy sigh came from him as he let his tired head flop dramatically into his large scaly hands.  
  
“They are not free...” he said with a heavy heart feeling failure once more.  
  
“You can't keep beating yourself up LH,” a female voice told him as his eyes drifted to the warm welcoming face.  
  
“Angel...” he greeted the middle age woman that stood there staring at him then towards the center of the large room, which was the size of five stadiums, occupied by massive equipment and the main subject encased in a cage that kept it in a state of sleep in the center of it all.  
  
“You have been down here for twenty-two hours now LH, you should get some sleep,” she kindly suggested as he sighed looking away from those eyes of hers and towards the elephant in the room.  
  
“I can't, after thirty years I made a breakthrough,” Leatherhead started, getting up from his seat and walking sluggishly towards the cage, with eyes on the Necro Monster and his family trapped in pods that were fused to the beast’s body.  
  
“Then they can wait one more day,” Angel insisted, standing beside him eyes on the turtles that tried to save her brother, yet got damned instead.   
  
Her brother did survive and escaped, yet when Leo confronted the monster he couldn't kill it as the thing took the hit from the meteorite spear that only made it more powerful and it consumed Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo to use their bodies to replace it's old and broken down one.  
  
However, it wasn’t that simple, since first, the alien demon had to destroy their souls and minds to take over their bodies, enhance they were stuck in pods attached to the beast itself.   
  
They would have been goners, if she didn't go back to find Master Splinter and Leatherhead who with April, Casey and a few other friends from the Justice Force contained the monster and trapped it in a cage where it slowed down the progress of the thing from devouring the turtle brothers.   
  
What they found out that day the monster was dying and needed a new body to continue it's conquering of their world and others, a human body wasn't suitable, but the brother's being mutants were ideal and it wanted them no matter what.   
  
With the aid of Karia and Chaplin, Leatherhead was able to make this facility to find a way to separate the beast from the brothers.   
  
It wasn't as simple as cutting open the pods and removing them since they shared a telepathic link and to sever it in other normal means would kill the brothers or worse make the beast win and able to take over the turtle bodies.   
  
Thirty years and not one had aged, they physically were the same as they were back then, while Angel and Leatherhead had the years affect them.  
  
“What if,” Leatherhead question having Angel's warm hand on his arm.  
  
“They survived this far Leatherhead with your help, you even said there is still brain activity in the four brothers and they are still intact, that bleeping as you explained is proof that you will save them, but no good will come if you collapse by exhaustion when they need you the most,” she informed him as two men took over the station to monitor the life signs of the boys and to keep an eye on anything indicating they were losing the fight.  
  
“I know, but... I...” he looked up looking at their sleeping faces in guilt and shame, that he hasn't saved them yet.  
  
“Come on, April and Shadow will be over later to see you, can't be a cranky alligator now, right?” Angel smiled as he gave her a sigh.  
  
“Of course, the Jones family, I guess I should get some sleep or Mrs. Jones will have my hide otherwise,” he admitted following the human woman. “Though,” he once again brought up the subject, “I don't see why you haven't found yourself a--”  
  
She shot him a sharp look, “I'm too busy taking care of you LH to worry about a boyfriend besides your the only man in my life I need and can handle,” she chuckled getting an eye roll from him.  
  
“You make it sound like I'm a handful--”  
  
“You are,” she burst out, pulling him to the door to exit the room, not before he paused and look back.  
  
“I will find other ways to reach you guys,” Leatherhead said to himself and to them in his head, “I will make sure you can defend yourself against it, I will find a way I promise… I will not lose hope.”  
  
 ** _FIN  
_**


End file.
